


Gordon in the Mornin'

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, High School, Humor, M/M, Romance, Twincest - Not Related, botTom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks that they have strange parents, but Bill Trumper has them all beat. Bill is the only son and heir to the entertainment empire of retired rockstar Gordon Trumper, host of <i>Gordon in the Mornin'</i> where he showcases his scantily clad <i>Gal Pals</i>. Unfortunately for Bill his dad's band has decided to have a reunion party at the Gal Pal Castle where they have brought along their sons, including the cocky yet gorgeous Tom Kaulitz.<br/>Life's tough when you're a teen let alone when you find yourself the center of a reality show. Follow Bill to see if he can make it through another crazy season of <i>Gordon in the Mornin'</i> and the challenges that come along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode One: A Day in the Life of Bill

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **CherryRose** for my original banners.

[ ](http://photobucket.com)

**Episode One: A Day in the Life of Bill**

You know those big-breasted girls you see on television? The ones with the sleek dark hair and that wear little to no clothing? Yeah well I’m not one of them, no, I’m forced to live with them. 

 

These women that I’m surrounded by every single day, women that are every boy’s wet dream, are actually my dad’s girlfriends. All six of them. See my dad was kind of a rock star back in the day, with extra emphasis on the _was_ part. Things weren’t always like this, I can remember back to a time when I was five and didn’t know that my dad was famous. Back then we didn’t live in this huge mansion in Beverly Hills, my dad didn’t drive around in his three Ferraris, and we most certainly didn’t live with all these bimbos. But that was a long time ago when I still was in a cloud of childhood naivety and my dad was still Gordon Trumper loser extraordinaire. 

 

Even though I was five I can still remember the day my whole life changed clear as day. My dad and I had been moving around a lot from state to state staying at relative’s houses, although we really didn’t have a final destination. My dad looked nothing like what he looks like now, I can remember him starting to get gray hair and how he always looked exhausted even despite the fact he liked to sleep most of the mornings away. So one day we were at a diner in some town whose name I can’t remember and I went up to the jukebox. My reading skills were still developing at that point, but apparently I had picked Phantom’s most famous song from back in the day when a man came up to me and asked kindly how I knew the song.

 

Foolishly I had responded that my dad liked to sing the song a lot which eventually led to the man meeting my father and realizing that he was in fact Gordon Trumper the retired lead singer of the broken up band Phantom. However then to my father’s surprised he realized that this man was David Jost big time record producer and huge fan of Phantom. Jost immediately talked my dad into reviving his career and he’s been my dad’s manager ever since. 

 

Reviving my dad’s career involved him doing a bunch of small ads, guest appearing on some obscure talk shows, and writing an autobiography. But like Jost it seemed that not many people from my dad’s era had moved on and came swarming back like moths to a light bulb. Suddenly my dad, who had always just been that, was famous again. By time I turned six my dad had his own reality television show called Gordon In The Mornin’ and by the time I was age six and half the first set of his ‘Gal Pals’ had moved into our house. I never knew their real names but their names on the show were stupid things like Candy, Butterfly, or Baby. They all pretty much looked the same to me with bronzed skin and dark hair but apparently according to Jost they were very special girls that I had to speak nicely to. 

 

The first group wasn’t so bad, they used to dress me up and play with my hair a lot. And everyday they’d take me shopping with them on Melrose but at nights they’d disappear along with dad somewhere. At that time I was still a little confused on why now we no longer were staying in Motels but this rather large extravagant mansion or why people always acted like my dad so important. But I knew that something was off, my dad’s once peppered hair had been dyed back to its original color from when he was younger and he always wore this heavy gold ring with a ‘G’ on it now. But still I thought that my dad was still my dad, that was until one night I stayed up extra late to see what it was exactly he and the pretty women did at night.

 

_There was a loud bang from downstairs signaling that someone had just come through the front door. It had taken me six cans of soda, a whole bag of chips, and an extra large bag of candy to stay awake this late but I was curious. Dad and the six pretty women had gone out after my bedtime earlier that night thinking I was asleep. But now finally after hours of waiting into the early morning they were back._

_High pitched giggles and the loud echoes of clacking high heels drifted up the stairwell into my room and I scurried to the banister to see exactly what was going on. Our house had a large stairwell like that of a castle that split off into two creating the perfect spot for my to spy where the one broke off from the other. I was still hidden from sight from the people in the foyer but could clearly the people in it. The six pretty women were all walking around funny and laughing loudly as my dad thrusted a wine bottle out in front of him and told some story. I frowned, dad never told me bedtime stories, so I didn’t see why the six pretty women got them. Our butler entered the foyer soon as well and was talking in hushed whispers to my father telling him that it was time to go to bed._

_“Alright-” My father began loudly but then was cut off when one of the six hushed him._

_“You’ll wake the whole house.” The one I think was named Mimi giggled pulling on my dad’s arm._

_“Shut up.” My dad’s voice sounded light and bubbly which was strange considering most of the time he sounded so tired, “It’s my-hiccup-house.”_

_“Come on Gordon let’s go to bed.” Another chimed in taking my dad’s other arm._

_“I CAN BE AS LOUD AS I WANT!” My dad thundered loudly laughing. I saw one of the girl’s rub her temple and head off for bed but the other five where still trying to lead him towards the stairwell._

_“Mr. Trumper,” Our butler sighed, “I think it best if you went to bed now. It is late and the rest of the house is still asleep.”_

_“Psh,” My dad held up a hand to our butler, “The night is still young! Let’s party- hiccup- some more, ladies!”_

_“I’m getting too old for this.” Another one named Sugar muttered grabbing my dad’s arm and heading towards the stairs. Sugar had been the first of the girls to move in with us and she always seemed the kindest to my dad out of the group._

_“Mmm,” My dad yawned lazily dropping the wine bottle. Our butler made a strangled noise and managed to catch the falling glass bottle before it hit the ground, “Bed sounds nice.”_

_“Yes,” One of them agreed although I couldn’t tell which one, “Bed is very nice.”_

_“Uh… yeah.” My dad groaned before grabbing Sugar’s face and pulling her in for a kiss._

_It was in that moment my heart stopped. I don’t have any real memories of my mom but when my dad and I were traveling the road right before his career was revived, a lot of our relatives would tell stories of her to me. According to them my mom looked nothing like these women that lived with us now. She was pale with blonde hair that I’d inherited from her and her deep brown eyes that my dad always described was like the color of chocolate. I’d never seen my dad with any woman at all considering that I couldn’t remember back to when my mom was alive but I knew that something here was wrong. Dad was my dad and these pretty women were only people that lived with us. They were nice but I didn’t want any of them to be my mom, besides they looked nothing like her. It was witnessing that kiss that really made me realize how different my dad was now and how he even didn’t seem to have as much time for me. My mother was dead, my dad wasn’t the same person anymore, and these six pretty women were now going to be my mothers. It was all too much for my six and half year old mind to handle._

_“I hate you!” I screamed from my hidden spot on the stairs. Instantly my dad and Sugar broken apart startled and I rushed down the stairs screaming. When I got to them apparently I punched Sugar in the stomach, hard, and ran out the door screaming that she’d never replace my mother. There was a greenhouse in our backyard and I hid in there not responding to my father and our staff’s frantic calls asking where I was throughout the night. I remained hidden amongst the plants in the greenhouse that night until when morning came I caved and went to the kitchen for food. The staff alerted my father that they’d found me and I was grounded for the next two weeks._

 

The pretty women did not stay long and none of them became my new mother as I had feared. Soon six new girls that were younger and had bigger chests replaced them and came to live with us. That batch lasted until I was eight when another batch replaced them and then another after that. With time and age I grew to realize who exactly my father was and what he had become. Before my birth he’d been Gordon Trumper the lead singer of the band Phantom, throughout my childhood he’d become Gordon Trumper with the number one reality show Gordon In The Mornin’, but for those first brief six years of my life he’d been nothing more than Gordon Trumper my dad famous for just being my dad. 

 

But this isn’t about Gordon, or the six ‘Gal Pals’, or even my childhood resentment towards him. This is about how through the events following my father being the world’s worst father and a screw-up that I discovered who I was as a person, managed to bring balance to my messed up life, and fell in love. 

 

My name is Bill Trumper. I am just recently turned seventeen years old and this is my story.


	2. Episode Two: A Phantom Reunion

California is the land of wonder, of fame, of success, and is also the home of Beaches’n’Peaches. Where I spend every bright sunny Saturday morning selling old people and potheads homemade soap. I have no need for the money but it gives me an excuse to get out of the house and to get away from my father and his ‘Gal Pals’. Ironically while Gordon knows that I work at a soap store, he doesn’t actually know where said store is. It seems that with television and his adoring public, which mostly consists of dirty old men, he’s forgotten where the store and what the name of it is despite me telling him numerous times. However it’s turned out to be more of an advantage providing the perfect place to hide when I want to get out of the house. Jost knows where the store is in case of an emergency but no one from house bothers me there.

 

“Well don’t you look peachy?” Cara smiled slapping me on the shoulder. 

 

Cara is the store’s manager, employee, and owner. We’re sort of short staffed so the workload is heavy here but nothing too bad. Cara’s originally from Long Island so she’s got one of those obnoxious accents where she sounds like she has popcorn kernels up her nose. The great thing about people from Long Island is that they aren’t afraid to speak their mind, or rather punch a certain employee on his first day of work because he laughed at how she said ‘water’. Cara and I have been friends ever since.

 

“Cara enough with the play on words,” I whined readjusting the strap of my orange and pink apron that’s the store’s uniform, “I had a rough night.”

 

“And not in the manner that you think.” I added quickly sneaking a glance at her out of the corner of my eye.

 

“Your dad keep you up last night? Or was it one of those “Girly Friends’?” She asked wrinkling her nose in distaste. 

 

“They’re called ‘Gal Pals’,” I correct her picking a box of fresh soap and heading towards the window display, “And actually it was both. Apparently it was one of the girls’ birthday last night so they threw her party… although it was more like a rave. They kept me up all night.”

 

“Well I got some sassafras branches in the back want to help me make some colonial soap for Fourth of July?” Cara smiled giving me a double thumbs up.

 

“Not really,” I said slowly backing up the slightest, “I mean who will work out front?”

 

“Why Gunter over there is doing an excellent job,” Cara laughed nodding towards the sleeping teen in the corner, “I’m sure he won’t let anything happen.”

 

Gunter Cox is the other employee of Beaches’n’Peaches although I’m not sure if even could tell where the door is located it the store. He spends most of his time sleeping in the corner but since we really only have the same handful of customers with the occasional tourist no one really minds him. He’s the son of a close family friend of Cara’s so she lets it slide. 

 

“So about this party?” Cara smirked inching closer. I knew this was coming, “Did you at least enjoy yourself?”

 

“What?” I asked, my brow creasing in confusion.

 

“You know,” Cara rolled her eyes, “Did you meet anyone? A nice girl perhaps… or maybe a guy?”

 

“Cara!” I squeaked scandalized. Cara is the only that I’d told I was gay, sure the ‘Gal Pals’ suspect it, along with all our staff but no one brought it up with Gordon. See my dad still has this hope that I’m just going through a stage right now and in the end I’ll come a sex-crazed teenager like when he was my age. 

 

“What? I have the right to know!” Cara threw up her hands defensively, “Bill you’re young. Live a little! Please! You’ve got to at least try.”

 

“I’ve told you before,” I blushed getting back to restacking the soap bars, “I don’t want to meet some guy involved with my father’s entourage, especially from my father’s entourage. God you should have seen the sleaze bags at the party last night.”

 

“Well you’ll never know until you try.” Cara shrugged turning to walk to the back, “Oh you never answered. Do you want to help with Fourth of July soap?”

 

“Well how much colonial soap have you made so far?” Cara opened her mouth about to answer when she her eyes suddenly darted off to my right, a look of shock coming over her face.

 

“Cara?” I frowned turning to see what it is when I hear the door chime ring, “What is-”

 

“Billie!” A tall tanned dark haired girl stood before us with her arms extended. She’s dressed in a black mini skirt that sits mid-thigh with a white shirt on that barely covers her stomach. In fact it’s doing a very poor job of covering her stomach allowing the whole world to see the elaborate dangly belly button ring she has.

 

“Kitty!” I winced extending my arms also, although nowhere as near as wide as she did and my feet remain planted on the ground. I stand there with my arms slightly open and Kitty blinks realizing that I’m not coming to her, so she’s more than willing to come to me. In three large strides she’s in front of me and envelops me in a hug.

 

“So this is where you work?” Kitty giggled pulling away, “It’s so… boring.”

 

I try not to flinch and look at Cara apologetically. Up until this point Cara still hasn’t really gotten used to fact that I am in fact the son of Gordon Trumper and it’s moments like these that makes me wish I was disowned by now.

 

“Cara,” I smiled pleadingly, “This is Kitty, one of my dad’s… friends.”

 

“H-hello.” Cara thrusted her hand out in front of her and Kitty stared it. Cara’s hand hung there like a limp fish before she retracted it, face burning red in embarrassment.

 

“Kitty, this is Cara my boss and the store’s owner.”

 

“Hi,” Kitty waved childishly before turning back to me, “Okay so first of all things. Like I just wanted to like thank you for coming to my party last night. Like it really meant a lot to me. So second your dad like wants you back at the house like by three.”

 

“Uh Kitty?” I called just as she turned on her Christian Louboutin heels, “How did you find me?”

 

“Well like duh!” Kitty giggled rolling her eyes at me, “I saw your moving-crap outside! No one else like in the 90210 would be caught dead driving that thing!”

 

“Oh.” I frowned glancing at my beat-up truck outside; it was an old 1987 Toyota T100 truck. I mean sure the bumper had fallen off, the paint was a little chipped, and the passenger foot area had rusted through but I saved up and bought it with my own money. 

 

“So like you’ll be back at the house by like three?” Kitty said placing one hand on her hip and stared me down. Kitty is one of those typical bitchy high-school-cheerleader types that’s used to getting everything she wants in life, “Cause I don’t feel like getting in trouble with Gordon right after my birthday.”

 

“Oh yeah that’s right,” I smiled innocently, “You’re twenty-four now! Wow to think that you’ve been in the house for three whole years now!”

 

Kitty’s eyes narrowed and she sent me one last hard glare before storming off in huff walking as fast as her heels would allow her. She wasn’t my favorite out of this batch and she didn’t like me either, but I put up with her long enough knowing that’d she be replaced soon. 

 

“Ouch bitchy Bill’s got his claws out.” Cara laughs watching through one of the windows as Kitty gets on of her heels caught in the cobblestone across the street and falls.

 

“Eh,” I shrugged, “It’s almost for time for my dad to replace them anyways. She’s not my problem after that.”

 

“Dear lord I have never seen a woman wear so much makeup.” Cara shook her head, “Those ‘Girly Friends’ of your father look like Barbie dolls.”

 

I smile at her how she’s messed up the name again but don’t bother to correct her. 

 

“So need you need leave before three huh? Well help me whip up a quick batch of goat milk soap and I’ll let you go early.”

 

A loud snore startled the two of us and we glanced back at Gunter who is still sound asleep in the corner sitting on a chair. The tension in shop seems to be gone now that Kitty has headed out and I smiled pulling my long blonde hair back into a high ponytail.

 

“Okay,” I smiled rolling up my sleeves, “Let’s get to work.”

* * *

By the time I pulled the ‘moving-crap’ into the driveway there were already a large assortment of cars parked in front of our house. 

 

“What in the world?” I whispered trying to navigate to the garage. My dad occasionally went out and splurged on cars but never to this extent, they couldn’t possibly be all of ours. However when pulling up to my bay a sleek looking Audi R8 was blocking it. 

 

“What the fuck is going on?” With nowhere else to park I park my car behind the Audi and head towards the house although it takes me some time to get through all the cars. All of the guests from the party last night had left by this morning so why where all of these cars here?

 

“Hello? Is anybody home?” I called pushing open the front door. Before I could even process what was happening the camera crew from my dad’s show was already in my face.

 

“Get that thing out of my face.” I frowned pushing past the cameraman and headed towards the back of the house, “Hello? Dad?”

 

“Your father’s out back by the pool,” The cameraman informed me, “He’s requested that you meet him out there.”

 

“Ugh… Finn what’s going on? Whose cars are those in the driveway?” I asked turning towards the cameraman but he remained silent subtly zooming in on my confused face. I should have known, of course my dad called me home early for an episode.

 

I made a point of trying to stay out of episodes but sometimes it was unavoidable. I hated it enough that people could realize who my father was due to my last name but being on his show was just embarrassing. Kids at school had made snotty comments about it before and I hated being associated with the empire my father had created. Thus most of my days were spent going to school, then work, and finally dodging the camera when I got home. The summer time though proved to be a little more difficult. 

 

Sighing I headed off towards the pool trying to keep my cool as the camera continued to follow me silently throughout the house. Finally I reach the pool and spot my father and some other people hidden among the curtains of the gazebo. I can tell from my father’s loud laugh that he’s already started drinking for the day.

 

“That was a great gig!” Gordon shouts thrusting his beer bottle out with his hand as if to punctuate his statement. 

 

“Not as good as the one in Sydney though!” Another voice laughs lowly. It is a voice that I do not recognize from among my dad’s normal entourage, which draws my curiosity even further. 

 

“Was Sydney the one with that girl? You know, who’s one boob was bigger than the other?” A third voice jumps in.

 

“Oh god I remember that! Jorg I cannot believe you actually slept with her!” My father laughs patting the person next to him on the back. The person had their back to me so I cannot see his or her face but I can tell that’s there’s a fair amount of people crammed into the gazebo. 

 

“Uh Dad?” I asked pushing the curtain to the side. While my father still dresses pretty weird current day, nothing could have prepared me for this, walking into the gazebo in that moment is like traveling back in time. Situated around the table sits my father and three other men whom I recognize from my dad’s old album covers hanging up in our living room. All four are dressed in their stage costumes from Phantom’s glory days; given that their pants are no longer as roomy as they once had been and that one or two of them are beginning to bald, the men are a spitting image from thirty years ago. 

 

“Bill!” My dad exclaimed attempting to get up to greet me and I tried to look anywhere but at him. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Finn angling to get a better shot and I turned my head the other way purposely hiding my face. 

 

“Am I interrupting something?” I whispered as my dad placed one hand on my shoulder and steered me around to face the other three. 

 

“Men,” My dad smiled in the direction of the camera ignoring my question, “I want you to meet my son Bill. Bill say hello.”

 

“Hi.” I grumbled.

 

“Bill I want you to meet Jorg Kaulitz.” A man with short black hair closest to my dad nodded raising a leather gloved hand in a wave.

 

“Nick Schafer.” A slightly heavier set man with glasses smiled kindly.

 

“And finally good old Stew Listing.” The third man with thinning brown hair waved as well and I frowned noting how out of place the man looked in his tight jeans and suede jacket. 

 

“The boy looks nothing like you Gordon!” The man named Stew Listing scoffed, “ ‘Chip off the old block’ my ass.”

 

“Takes after his mother. Lucky boy.” The other one named Nick Schafer smiled and all the other men hummed in agreement. I focus my attention at the mention of my mother and stare at the man warily not liking being the center of attention. 

 

“I h-have to go,” I said backing up glancing at my dad one last time, “Homework you know?”

 

“Homework in the summer?” My dad snorted not buying it. Gordon turned to Finn and he zoomed in capturing when my father says, “Kids these days.”

 

“Eh my boy has all that summer homework crap as well,” Mr. Listing laughed, “Those damn private schools are always coming up with something to keep ‘em busy.”

 

“Great then Stew’s son and you can go finish your homework together!” My dad smiled nudging me towards the house.

 

“Huh?” I asked thoroughly confused. What was the point of my father asking me to come out for filming only to shoo me back inside. 

 

“Well gone on I’m sure you two will have a lot to talk about.” My dad laughed turning back to the camera again. The other three had redirected their attention to it as well letting me know that my five minutes of fame were over for the time being. I just managed to turn and leave when my dad began to retell his childhood memories of summer.

 

I set back off towards the driveway snatching up my keys in a huff and not caring that I’d just gotten home. An hour of rushed soap making was not worth getting to leave early only to come home to this. Yet again my dad had managed to both use and disappoint me and I was sick of it. What I really needed to do was go cool off somewhere else besides home if I was going to survive an entire episode dedicated to Phantom’s big reunion. In fact I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I failed to notice a particular stranger lounging against the side of my truck. 

 

“Hey you.” A voice called startling me so that I nearly dropped my keys. A boy seemingly around my age was leaning against the driver’s side door dressed in baggy jeans and a tight black tank top. His black hair had been braided into cornrows and he looked impatiently at me as I stood there shocked.

 

“Um excuse me,” I started out slowly, “Maybe you’re lost but this is Gordon Trumper’s mansion. 50 Cent’s place is down the road.”

 

The boy didn’t say anything in response but brought his foot up slamming it forcefully against the door of my truck. 

 

“Hey!” I barked taking a step forward in warning. The boy merely snorted and pushed off from my truck casually strolling over to me until he was standing in front of me. He was invading my personal space but I dared not back down out of fear.

 

“Your piece shit,” The boy sneered jerking his head in the direction of my truck, “Is blocking my way out.”

 

“W-what?” 

 

“I’ve been waiting here for the past fifteen minutes to see who would even have the guts to drive this clunker around town. Now do you think you can move it out of my way?” 

 

“That ‘piece of shit’ just so happens to be my truck. It’s not my fault that you mistakenly parked it in my driveway. Who the hell are you anyway?” I snapped lifting up my head to meet his gaze challengingly. He was slightly taller and definitely more built but this guy had me itching for a fight. 

 

“The name’s Tom Kaulitz,” He glared, “And I was personally invited here buy the owner of the house. So unless you want to get fired I suggest you move your car.”

 

“What?” I shrieked outraged, “You think I’m help? You fucking asshole I am the owner of this house!”

 

“Huh?” He stared incredulously down at me.

 

“I’m Bill Trumper.” I fumed shoving him in the shoulder.

 

“You’re Bill Trumper?” Tom asked horrified taking a step back, “There’s no way a fag like you is the heir to the Trumper Empire.”

 

“You asshole. Get out of my driveway!” I snapped taking another step forward so that we were face to face again.

 

“Well I would if you’d move your fucking car!” Tom shouted back anger flickering in his eyes, “It’s not my fault that you parked right in front of my car!”

 

“Well maybe I wouldn’t have if you didn’t park right in front of my bay!” I screamed back. I glared daggers at him and he glared right back as the two of us stood there, shoulders heaving. I could feel his breath blowing in my face in small puffs and I jerked away disgusted. 

 

“Whoa! Whoa!” A voice called off to our right, “What’s going on here? We heard yelling.”

 

Two other boys approached us one of which I was instantly reminded of Nick Schafer. The other one with long brown hair tied back into a low ponytail walked up to Tom and pulled him away from me disapprovingly. 

 

“It’s nothing Georg.” Tom brushed the brown haired man off, “Just giving some advice to the hired help.”

 

“Excuse me?” I squawked turning to the smirking gangster.

 

“Oh great then!” Georg smiled shrugging off his coat and throwing it at me, “Put that away will you? Be careful with it; it’s made out of ostrich.”

 

“Put mine away as well will you?” Nick Schafer’s kid asked as well tossing me his coat. I barely managed to catch it and stood there in gaping shock. 

 

“I’m not-” I began but Tom interrupted.

 

“That’s great thanks but we really should be headed to dinner, right guys?” Tom smirked grabbing each boy by the arm; dragging them back towards the house.

 

“You asshole!” I screamed after him and Tom waved in acknowledgment. 

 

“The help around here is a bit crappy if you ask me.” I could hear Georg muttering to Tom as they disappeared inside the house.

 

“What the fuck?” I screeched staring down at the pile of coats in the my arms. 

 

“Master Bill?” One of the butlers called form the front door opposite of where Tom disappeared and I spun around glaring.

 

“What?” I asked defeated. He stared at me strangely and I cursed realizing I was still standing next to my car with a pile of coats in my arms.

 

“It’s time for dinner so when you’re done doing…” He trailed off eyeing me, “Whatever it is you are, your father has requested that you dine with the guests and him in the dining room.”

 

“I’ll be there in a minute.” I muttered tossing the coats down onto the ground. 

 

“Shall I collect those for you and wash them Master Bill?” The butler asked holding the door open for me as I stalked inside.

 

“Fucking burn them for all I care!” I shouted storming off towards the dinning room. To my right Finn appeared with the camera zooming in on my face and I gritted my teeth. I was so not in the mood for this, “Not now Finn, not now!”

* * *

Despite living in the mansion for a considerable amount of time now, we never really use the dinning the room. Our house is constantly hosting parties and while my dad’s old school, he’s not old school enough to actually host parties in there. In fact we don’t even really use it on Thanksgiving considering that our last few were spent on our private island in the Caribbean. Nothing really celebrates the Pilgrims’ landing like tequila and Rasta hats. However not to be one upped by Snoop Dog or Brangelina when MTV Cribs came to our house, my dad insisted that we hire an interior designer to decorate our dinning room. The result was a hideous shade of green for Feng Shui, over the top furniture, and a two million dollar crystal chandelier with diamonds imported from Africa. 

 

So it was a rather odd sight to see my dad seated at the head of our petrified wood table, with our butlers swarming around him, acting as if this was common place. He’d changed out of his old stage clothes into a vest (without a shirt underneath) and skinny jeans. Not exactly the most elegant of outfits but in my dad’s world he could do whatever the hell he wants. 

 

“Ah Bill!” Gordon smiled extending his arms out to me when I entered the room. His smile was just a little too big and his demeanor just a little too caring, which instantly told me that we were still filming for the episode, “About time you joined us! Goodness you shouldn’t run off that like and worry your father!”

 

“I was just outside the house.” I frowned jerking a thumb towards over my shoulder. My dad simply laughed in response but his sent me a warning glare to behave. 

 

“Come, sit! I want to hear all about your day and them maybe you’d like to hear a little bit about your old man in his heyday?” Gordon smiled as Mr. Listing, Schafer, and Kaulitz all nodded in a agreement. I sighed sitting myself down in the chair next to my dad when someone cleared his throat drawing everyone’s attention. 

 

“Hey.” Tom said nonchalantly strolling into the room and taking a seat right next to me. His bare arm brushed up against my arm and I shivered pulling it away from him and hiding my hands in my lap. The other two cronies walked in as well, each taking a seat next to their dads. 

 

“Gordon I want you to meet my son, Tom.” Mr. Kaulitz beamed clapping a less than enthusiastic Tom on the shoulder, “He’s been boarding up in the East Coast, haven’t you Tom?”

 

“Yeah whatever.” Tom grumbled slumping back in his seat and looking down at the table. 

 

“East Coast really now?” My dad said asking like he was interested while also managing to smile at the camera. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, “Where is young Tom going to?”

 

“He’s at Deerfield Academy.” Mr. Kaulitz beamed proudly and my dad’s mouth dropped open in shock clearly not expecting that.

 

“Well damn.” My dad finally said after a few seconds. Tom merely grumbled and sank lower in his seat clearly not liking everyone and the camera’s attention on him.

 

“Well Bill’s going to Loyola.” Gordon smiled tightly as the air in the room shifted. Suddenly Gordon’s light happy mood was gone and Finn subtly shut off the camera and snuck out of the room. My choice of high school had always been a controversy in the family/entourage. My father did not have the luxury of attending a private school as a boy so when we moved out to California and couldn’t escape some celebrity or Hollywood hotshot bragging about their children going to private schools, my dad insisted that I go. More specifically he wanted me to go to the more premiere schools on the East Coast. However following my dad’s orders was never something I was good at. 

 

“Loyola?” Jorg asked smirking, “Isn’t that an all boys school? I’m surprised that you’d approve of Bill going to an all boy’s school, especially given your track record in high school.”

 

“Bill choose to go there himself.” Gordon cleared his throat eyeing up Jorg, “He couldn’t be talked out of it.”

 

“Dad.” Tom whispered glaring up at his father, “Just drop it.”

 

“Is there something wrong with Loyola? Given it’s not up to par with Deerfield but still it’s a respectable school.” Gordon frowned and Bill shifted in his seat uneasily. I snuck a glance at Tom and flushed when I saw Tom staring right back at me. Tom’s eyebrows were creased together as he frowned at me glaring intensely and I looked away taken off guard. Clearly there was some bad blood between out fathers and it all seemed to make sense now as Tom stared me down. Was Tom being… competitive with me? Had his father told him to do this?

 

“There’s nothing wrong with Loyola.” Jorg smiled lightening his tone, “Come let’s everyone sit down and we’ll talk about the old times huh?”

 

“I’ll drink to that!” Mr. Listing said raising his glass in a toast. 

 

The rest of the night went smoothly as all of the members of Phantom talked about the good old days. Gordon and Jorg generally seemed to get along but I could tell that things were a little strained after the school discussion. I also did not talk with Tom throughout the meal but that was perfectly fine with that since Tom seemed to want nothing to do with me either. He’s not quite what I expected. Due to his dress apparel and thuggish attitude I would have never have pegged him as a prep school boy, let alone a student of one of the top prep schools in the country. Tom was no longer a one-dimensional character to me anymore; he obviously had to be smart but he seemed to hate his father’s pride about what school he went to. Occasionally throughout the meal I would catch Tom subtly glancing my way through my peripheral vision, but I dared not look back. He was a rude arrogant stranger in my house but unfortunately when dinner drew to a close my dad announced that he would be staying with us for the next two weeks. Oh joy.


	3. Episode Three: Pool Shenanigans and Temper Tantrums

Mad could not even describe the feelings coursing through my body when my father lifted his glass in a toast to Phantom. I was enraged. Two weeks of having to live under the same roof with that asshole and his lackeys? 

 

“It’s just so nice of you Gordon,” Mr. Kaulitz gushed dropping a hand to rest on Tom’s head as if he were a dog, “You have to tell me how I can make it up to you.”

 

“Yeah.” Mr. Schafer piped in not wanting to seem rude.

 

“Overly generous.” Mr. Listing concluded taking another sip of his wine. 

 

“Well I was the one that made you all fly out here! It’s the least I could do! Besides L.A. has really changed since you’ve last been here, I’m going to have to catch you guys up.” Gordon beamed and I stared shocked at my father. Neither he nor Jost had consulted me on this little surprise visit from his friends and I couldn’t help but feel a little miffed that I was out of the loop; after all it was my house too.

 

“Phantom’s back together yet again! Los Angeles look out here we come!” Mr. Listing cheered and soon the rest of the members were cheering again as if it were Oktoberfest. 

 

“Dad?” I asked softly after my father’s big announcement but he was too engrossed telling Finn and the camera about that one crazy time in Cancun. 

 

“Now that was a crowd! Girls were so lacked in there that the fire department came since it was some sort of fire hazard!” Gordon beamed obviously enjoying the memory of the glory days.

 

“Dad?” I tried again frowning reaching out to tug on his sleeve but my father managed to choose that exact second to twist away so that my fingers just missed. Wow it was almost like it he exactly knew that I was going to interrupt him. Jerk.

 

“Oh but the next day we played at that outdoor festival with that annoying girl band! What was their name?” Mr. Listing laughed throwing a whole glass of wine back only to spill some on the pristine white tablecloth. Mr. Listing stared at the red stain for a minute but then shrugged brushing it off and joining in with my dad again. I frowned staring the man down but he paid no attention and I could not contain the small groan of frustration. Living with one adult who acts like a child was bad enough but three more?

 

“Dad?” I asked again louder this time and Gordon turned his head to side slightly to catch my eye in a silent ‘no’.

 

“Gosh I haven’t been there in forever!” Mr. Schafer laughed as well as he helped himself to seconds of the lobster and laid out on the table. 

 

“We should all plan a trip together!” My father exclaimed and the three others cheered in agreement all the while eyeing the camera. 

 

“Dad? Dad!” I said again and Tom turned to me with a confused look but I ignored him, “Dad!”

 

“But when would we go? You know, not all of us are swimming in money Gordon.” Mr. Kaulitz grumbled clearly implying that my father should pay. And like an idiot my father offered up. 

 

“Hey wait a minute!” Gordon exclaimed overdramatically thrusting his index finger in the air, “I could cover your expenses! I mean we’re all friends here right? I’ll pay for the airfare and you guys can cover the hotels!”

 

“Dad?” I said with annoyed tone in my voice and Tom snickered next to me dabbing at his mouth with a napkin, “Dad?”

 

“It’ll be great! Just like old times!” Gordon said even louder to drone out my mine and I’d decided that I’d had it. 

 

“GOD!” I screeched standing up out of my chair and tossing my napkin down on the table. Everyone in the room had turned to look at me and I glared right back stomping out of the room in a huff. 

 

“Bill? Billie what’s wrong?” Gordon called after me. It was when I just almost out of earshot I heard my father’s concerned voice, “We can edit around him, right?” 

 

I screamed in frustration and stormed up the stairs not caring if I was being completely childish about the situation. It figures that my dad’s main concern would be about his stupid show. I hung right as the massive staircase divided into two, heading off towards my wing of the house. Unfortunately I had pass a few rooms occupied by the ‘Gal Pals’ before I reached mine at the end of the hall. 

 

“Bill babe?” I heard one of them ask poking her head out from behind her door. I couldn’t distinguish which one it was since all I saw was a flash of tan skin and dark hair.

 

“I need to be alone for awhile.” I fumed clutching my hands into fists at me sides. 

 

“Is your dad downstairs? Are they still filming?”

 

“Go look for yourself.” I muttered under my breath. Users, they all were. Each and everyone of them were aspiring actresses, or models, who had encountered a little bump in the road of their career and just viewed this as a way to help launch their fame. 

 

“What’s going on?” Another asked the first quietly as if I couldn’t hear. Their voices were getting fainter as I got further down the hall but I was still able to catch what the other replied in response.

 

“Nothing. Bill’s just PMSing again. I swear that boy is more girl than boy.”

 

I slammed my door shut when I heard their high pitch giggles before throwing myself down on my bed and crying. It wasn’t often that I cried or threw tantrums like the one I had downstairs but everything had just kept building up over the past few days. Ever since Kitty had that stupid birthday party I’d been feeling especially neglected. My dad had ignored me the entire party, solely focused on getting photographed with his ‘Gal Pals’ and I’d been hit on by three separate guys, who upon founding out I was indeed a boy, laughed at me in my face. My father had completely ignored me, not that he normally didn’t, but still I was just a prop for today’s episode. And now I had to deal with that Tom asshole downstairs for the next few weeks. 

 

Deciding to wallow in self-pity I put on some Nena songs and lied back on my bed waiting for my tears to slowly stop. I knew it was pathetic to be cooped up in my room crying like some goddamn girl and I squeezed my eyes shut in frustration. A girl. Sometimes I wonder if God was just playing a big joke on me by making me a boy. Let alone adding salt in an open wound by forcing me to live with all of the bimbos of the world. Although Cara was the only one that I’d confirmed with that I was gay, people had been telling me that at school way before I realized my sexual preferences. 

 

_“Hey Billana,” Jake sneered calling after me in the hallway. Instantly everyone had turned and was snickering at me, whispering, and waiting like a pack of wolves to see their leader make the first move on their victim, “How’s it going?”_

_“I’ve told you before Jake,” I sighed backing up slightly as his gang closed in, “My name’s not Billana. It’s Bill.”_

_“Yeah? That’s not what you told me when you were sucking my dick last night!” Jake hollered and all of his idiot friends clapped him on the back._

_I never really understood why guys felt the need to emasculate others. See Jake is the school’s varsity quarterback; well second string since he’s a junior but still. Ever since my first day at school I’ve been forced to listen to Jake and his stupid gang of football players call after me in the halls, throw spitwads at me at lunch, and rough me up in gym. Jake is the big man on campus and he likes to let everyone know that, however the one thing I don’t understand is why he feels the need to poke fun at my sexuality. I mean I get why he likes to emasculate me, because it make him feel like a big tough guy, but lying and saying that I did sexual favors for him? Wouldn’t that make him a little gay if he were to actually follow through with such a thing? If he actually were to get his cock sucked by a guy?_

_But that’s what happens to some guys when you go to an all boys school. Too much time on their hands and not enough girls so this results._

_“I never did that Jake and you know it to be true.” I snapped tightening my hold on my books and Jake’s friends are closing in with gleams in their eyes._

_“Doesn’t matter if it’s true or not,” Jake’s smiling too also moving in and I winced upon realizing they’ve managed to back me up against the bathroom door, “We all know that you’re a fag.”_

_“I am not!” I screeched._

_“Really now? I never see you at the movies on Fridays with a girl or the clubs. In fact I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with a girl at all.”_

_“That’s none of your business! You know the movies or clubs aren’t the only places to hang!” I said feeling my cheeks burn red._

_“You ever even sleep with a girl Trumper? I mean you’re practically living in a whorehouse.” I flinched at his choice of words but don’t bother arguing with him on that one, “I mean you gotta with fine women running around naked like that. Huh? Never? I knew it, you little faggot.”_

_“Fuck off.” I glared but they’ve already sprung into action. The one to my left has knocked my book out of my hands and the other two on my right have grabbed me by the arms hauling me into the bathroom. I know from previous experience what’s going to happen next._

_“No!” I screamed as Jake kicked open on of the stalls, “Let go of me!”_

_“Can’t believe the dean lets you get away with that hair of yours,” Jake shakes his head disapprovingly, “You look like a girl.”_

_“Let go!” I screamed thrashing but I feel more hands on me as he grab at my hips and legs swinging me upside down. The very tip of my hair touches the toilet seat and I shudder becoming absolutely still awaiting what’s next._

_“You know how to swim Trumper?” Jake laughs titling my chin._

_“Yeah.” I muttered sadly. There was no escape now._

_“Good! Have fun then!” Jake crows and they dunk my head in the toilet flushing the handle as they hold down my struggling body. I can feel all the blood rushing to my head and I squeezed my eyes shut just managing to hold my breath as the water swirls around me. The drain attempts to suck my hair down with the water and I cringe as I feel some hair pull from its roots._

_Then I’m being pulled up out of the water again and I can hear them all laughing at me as I sputter for air. The toilet makes a whining noise as it refills the tank and when it finally clicks to a stop I find myself being dunked yet again._

 

I sniffed up some sniffles and pressed my head further into the sheets in embarrassment. My freshman year I’d tried fighting back a few times but it did more damage to me than good; by sophomore year I’d given up all together. I sighed taking in Nena’s haunting voice and suddenly I’m laughing. It’s that sort of laugh that you get when you’ve just cried really hard and your emotions are all out of whack. It’s the kind of laugh that’s unexplainable but it somehow manages to take all the weight of the world off your shoulders. In fact I’m laughing so hard that I’m clutching my stomach not quite believing that I just seriously threw a temper tantrum downstairs and now I’m moping like a girl. 

 

I picked myself up off my bed and readjusted my shirt. There’s one place that I’ve always turned to when upset.

* * *

By the end of the night I’ve finally managed to sneak out of my room without anyone noticing as I tiptoe across the lawn out towards the greenhouse, a book at hand and a blanket. Ever since I hid in the greenhouse that one time when I was little, it’s developed into a habit almost. Given it’s no longer a secret that I’m in there, but still I find it calming to curl up with a book in there. 

 

However just as I approached it the faintest of giggles reached my ears and I froze. I know that laugh. Well I don’t exactly know the name of which of the ‘Gal Pals’ it belongs to but still I recognize the laugh.

 

“Oh stop it!” A high feminine voice giggled and I crept closer cursing the fact that the walls of the greenhouse are frosted glass. 

 

“Mmm.” There’s a deep throaty male groan and my ears burned red in embarrassment. Someone’s hooking up in my greenhouse! I know that it can’t be Gordon since he never comes out here and I’m shocked. As part of the contract of being on the show and a ‘Gal Pal’ the girls are not allowed to have any relationships besides with my dad. I’ve never been one for confrontation but I cannot help the twinge of curiosity at the sound of the couple’s hushed whispers. Who are these people? Is one of the ‘Gal Pals’ breaking her contract?

 

The girl lets out another breathy giggle and soon she’s moaning softly. Curiosity finally got the best of me and I crept along side of the greenhouse until my hand grasped the coolness of the doorknob. The man lets out another deep moan and I suddenly find myself reminded of Tom. The thought thoroughly disturbs me and I shake my head mustering up the strength and pushing the door open with a loud bang. I am not prepared for the sight that meets my eyes.

 

There standing in the middle of the greenhouse with Kitty wrapped up in his arms is Finn. The two stare at me shocked and I stared dumbly back taking in how desperately the two are clinging to each other, how Kitty’s body is pressed up against Finn’s, and how Finn has managed to jam one hand down Kitty’s skintight shorts. 

 

“Uh…” I say clearly not expecting this and the pair jumps apart snapping out of their daze. 

 

Kitty’s face is flushing red as she adjusts her shorts and she dips her head in embarrassment so that her dark hair hides her face. Finn is scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly and he clears his throat searching for words that never come.

 

“This isn’t what it looks like.” Kitty is the first to speak. Unlike other times her voice no longer holds that forced fake Valley Girl accent and I realize that she hasn’t used the word ‘like’ once in that sentence unnecessarily. 

 

“I don’t… know what to say.” I stuttered watching how Finn and Kitty are sending each other desperate looks. 

 

“Bill,” Finn sighed, “I know that you’re probably going to go tell your father but I’d appreciate it if we could explain it ourselves.”

 

“You two are together?” I swallowed as a feeling of dread over came me. In the history of Gordon in the Mornin’ and the in the Gal Pal Castle only one girl had ever broken her contract and cheated on my father. The results weren’t pretty and my dad had made sure that no one in Hollywood would ever hire her again whether it be for acting, modeling, anything. It was a bit of an overdramatic reaction but my father didn’t take rejection well. 

 

As my father’s fame grew so did his ego, his empire, all with the exception of my dad as a person. Gone were the days of when he would work two jobs to keep food on the table for us, as new memories of pool parties with girls in too tight bikinis seemed to consume him. The fame had gotten to his head and as I myself grew older I found his behavior beginning to get more and more immature. I was the one who myself scolding my father for his drinking habits or would look in the tabloids and cringe at my father’s foolish drunken behavior. I’ve protected my dad these past few years smoothing things over with other celebrities he’s insulted (even though that really should be Jost’s job) and making sure he doesn’t hurt himself when he comes home at two in the morning (our butler retired from duty the minute I turned thirteen). I’ve always protected him and this time will be no exception.

 

“You’re breaking contract?” I asked narrowing my eyes at Kitty and she turns bright red.

 

“Yes… well no! I mean… it’s not really like that.” Kitty stammers and Finn tightens his hold around her size zero waist.

 

“How long has this been going on?” I demanded looking to Finn for an answer and he sighed running a hand across his face.

 

“Not long. It was during that one week your father and you went to Miami. Kitty went out partying with the girls and somehow convinced me to come… it was all history after that.” Finn finished lamely.

 

“Does anyone else know about… this?” And both Kitty and Finn shake their heads ashamed. 

 

“I didn’t mean any harm to Gordon,” Kitty whispered quietly looking up to meet my gaze, “He’s a nice guy and all but… what twenty-four year old wants to be hooking up with someone almost thirty years older than her?”

 

“Bill…” Finn sighed and I really took a look at him. He was an okay guy but up until this point I’d never really realized what Finn must look like to other people. He’d been with my father and I since the very beginning, when Gordon in the Mornin’ was still in the filming process for Season One with no one quite sure if it would do well enough for a second season. He’d been eighteen back then, fresh out of high school, when he’d come out to Los Angeles with very little prior experience as a cameraman. Finn had seen my father at his worst when he was still graying and a complete wash-up; he’d also been my first real friend outside of family members as Gordon and I were always moving around too much for me to attend school. I can recall the days he’d bring me candy onset for the long grueling hours of filming and would always give me the toys out of his Mickey D’s kids meals (since ordering an adult meal cost too much out of his small salary). Living as a first-timer in Los Angeles was always tough but Finn had managed to make it this far.

 

He was no longer that silly eighteen year old that was always so carefree onset, now he was thirty far into what Hollywood calls the ‘point of no return stage’. The ‘point of no return stage’ is something that most aspiring actors, musicians, comedians, and so on experiences in their life. It’s when they are no longer in their early twenties and are starting towards the dreaded thirty, a point that Finn had just recently reached, where no one wants to hire you anymore. Given that being cameraman didn’t require good looks but still younger guys would have better chances in an interview than Finn. If were to tell my father about their secret tryst, even despite my father and Finn’s history, they would be fired. 

 

“Don’t.” I said shaking my head and I saw Kitty’s brow crease with worry.

 

“Bill-” Finn started again but I cut him off.

 

“It’s fine.” I smiled waving a hand weakly, “I won’t tell. Promise.”

 

“W-what?” Kitty asked as the hard edge I was so accustomed to, was back in her voice, “What do you want from us to stay quiet?”

 

“Nothing. I’m not going to tell on you guys. I’m doing it for Finn okay?” I clarified raising my eyebrow at Kitty’s suspicious look, “I’ve already seen too many people eaten up by the industry.” 

 

“Jesus.” Finn exhaled a shaky laugh, “Are you fucking with me? God Bill that’s… that’s amazing.”

 

“You don’t have to thank- _meeee_!” I squealed as Finn wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

 

“I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you.” Finn mused giving me another squeeze and I squawked.

 

“Finn!” I gasped jamming my hands between our bodies, “You’re crushing me!”

 

“Right then.” Finn said releasing me and I took in a big breath smiling at the pair.

 

“Just be careful choosing a spot to make out next time okay?” I winked grabbing my book and heading towards the door. 

 

“You can say that again.” Finn chuckled glancing at Kitty who still was wearing a suspicious look on her face.

 

“Okay.” I said lamely pulling open the door and stepping outside, “I’ll just go… yeah.”

 

When I closed the greenhouse’s door softly behind me I could hear Finn and Kitty’s soft whispers and smiled. I might have a huge disliking for the bimbo but it felt pretty good to help someone else like that. It was almost like I was their savior and I grinned at the thought strolling off towards the pool. True they had probably ruined my favorite place to read but I’d find another one. A splash off to my left reached my ears and I headed towards the pool still consumed in my thoughts not really thinking much of the sound.

 

“Who knows? Maybe she’ll stop being such a bitch to me now.” I said under my breath, "Although I highly doubt that." 

Throwing my blanket down on one of the lounge chairs, I curled up with my book. Despite L.A. being noisy with traffic, our house was pretty secluded where we lived and I hummed to myself taking in the sound of cicadas filling the night air. I was still a city boy at heart and would never able to brave the great outdoors but even I could enjoy nature on a night like tonight. Everything was absolutely perfect in that moment up until a loud splash startled me out of my thoughts.

 

I lowered my book startled just in time to see a figure emerging out from the pool’s grotto and there directly in front of my ass naked was Tom. Water was dripping down his chest and I felt my ears burn red as he shook out his braids, eyes closed, clearly not noticing my presence yet as I sat there stunned.

 

“Oh god!” I screamed clapping a hand over my mouth and Tom’s eyes shot open scared shitless. 

 

“Jesus fuck!” Tom jumped throwing both his hands in front of his groin. My mouth continued to open and close uselessly as I sat there, eyes darting back and forth to the pool and where Tom stood in front of me. Despite Tom clenching his thighs together and his hands, I could still clearly see the brown curls around his groin, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

“W-were you just…” I started looking back to Tom’s angry face, “Skinny dipping in my pool?”

 

“Why the fuck are _you_ down here? Were you fucking spying on me?” Tom snarled awkwardly inching towards the other lounge chair and pulling a towel around his waist. He crossed his arms over his chest and clenched his jaw in anger at me as I slowly pulled out of my daze.

 

“What the fuck where you doing skinny dipping in my pool?” I threw back at him tossing my book down and standing up to face him, “That’s disgusting! Now we’re going to have to disinfest the whole pool!”

 

“Why were you down here?” Tom challenged, “Trying to sneak a peek?”

 

“Ew! As if!” I squealed scandalized and Tom smirked taking a step closer, “The pool’s ruined now!”

 

“Bill,” He said shaking his head as I clenched my fists at my side, anger building inside of me, “I think this pool as seen a lot worse than some skinny dipping.”

 

“Don’t touch me!” I snapped when Tom reached out his hand to rest on my shoulder. I slapped it away and instantly Tom’s frown was back.

 

“You never answered my question, why were you down here in the first place?” 

 

“Why were you skinny dipping in my pool? It’s my fucking pool! That’s just disgusting god!” I groaned backing up and snatching up my book.

 

“Where are you going?” Tom demanded grabbing my elbow and I smacked his hand hard with my book. Tom released me with a yelp and I smiled heading towards the house.

 

“To call the pool cleaning service!” I said as if talking to someone very slow, “Not all of us want to have to swim in your grime.”

 

“Please,” Tom said rolling his eyes, “You’re making a big deal out of nothing. You should try it some time, feels nice between the legs. Especially if you’re shaved.”

 

“I did not need to hear that! I’m going back to the house.” I squeaked picking up my pace and walking faster back to the house.

 

“You know I think I’ll just stay out here.” Tom called after me and I spun around looking back to where he was taking off his towel again. He met my gaze and wriggled his eyebrows at me making me blush all over again in embarrassment.

 

“Put some damn clothes on for God’s sake!” I threw my hands over my eyes and I could hear Tom’s deep laughs as he got back into the pool.

 

“Why? You’re going to clean it tomorrow anyway.” I peeked through my fingers slightly to see Tom back in the pool, the water level past his hips, as he shrugged, “Mind as well get the most use out of it.”

 

He made an odd face then, contorting his face slightly and capturing his lip piercing between his teeth. Finally he sighed and his whole body relaxed as realization dawned on me.

 

“Did you just take a shit in my pool?” 

 

“No I did not ‘take a shit’ in your pool.” Tom mimicked my tone pitching his voice high and I scowled, “Although it could pass for a hot tub now. Nothing really beats the classic fart in the pool.”

 

My mouth fell open at that statement and Tom laughed hysterically clutching his stomach and throwing his head back. A number of feelings overcame me in that moment and I gasped quietly upon realizing what was going on here. Oh my god. Were we… flirting? My stomach dropped as I went over our actions in my head. There was no way I found this… my thought were interrupted when Tom began now to belch the alphabet. A shiver of disgust ran through my body but somehow I found the corners of my mouth tugging into a smile. No, there was no way I found…cocky bastard attractive. Tom put a fist to his chest and creased his brow in concentration before releasing the grand finale of burps belching out a ‘z’ and holding out as long as possible. 

 

“So, you coming in or not?” Tom asked floating on his back and leaving his front totally exposed and I swallowed thickly tying to look anywhere but at Tom’s groin, “You’ve been standing there staring at me for awhile. Just can’t get enough of me huh?”

 

“You are…” I struggled for words to convey what I was feeling in that moment. Disgust. Giddiness. Anger. None of them could sum it up.

 

“A god?” Tom provided smirking at me and I clenched my book harder.

 

“You are absolutely disgusting!” I shrieked turning and storming off towards the house, “God! An absolute slob!”

 

“Goodnight Bill!” Tom called after me when I reached the house’s glass-sliding doors. I didn’t bother answering him back.


	4. Episode Four: Rollercoasters and Middle School Crushes

The next morning I had found myself crashed out on my bed, still dressed in jeans, clutching the telephone with a sour taste in my mouth. The house was still pretty quite with the occasional clinking of pans signaling that the staff had already started cooking breakfast for the day. Finding my way downstairs I was greeted by a plate full of eggs and a smile from the maid that had set it down in front of me. It was just like any other morning at the Gal Pal Castle and in those brief moments I had almost forgotten that we had guests, well that was until a reminder walked into the room.

 

“Good morning everyone.” A tired voice yawned and my head shot up forgetting the eggs that I had been sliding around my plate. I froze for a moment startled at the unfamiliar voice until I saw Tom’s clad only in boxers and it all came rushing back to me.

 

“What are you doing here?” I blurted out before I could stop myself and Tom turned to me raising an eyebrow.

 

“Well looks like I’m going to eat breakfast since it is the morning after all,” Tom replied cheekily grabbing a plate and sitting down across from me at the table, “But I’m sure even the simplest of creatures could have figured that out.”

 

“I meant what are you doing here?” I sneered motioning towards the table.

 

“What do you mean?” Tom asked looking around for something as if it would explain why he was not welcome.

 

“Shouldn’t you and your dad be eating at a restaurant or something?” I grumbled stabbing my bacon with the fork especially hard as Tom’s eyes followed my movement.

 

“Well-” Tom began as a frown crossed over his face but a chipper voice cut him off.

 

“Morning!” Two boys said in unison grabbing plates and sitting down on either side of Tom. They didn’t even glance my way before starting to shovel their mouths full of food and I winced at Tom began to tear into his toast as well.

 

“Where were you last night?” The one I think was named Georg asked punching Tom in the shoulder.

 

“We went to your room to see if you wanted to play PlayStation 3 with us but you weren’t there.” Gustav finished.

 

“You weren’t sneaking around with one of Gordon’s ‘Gal Pals’ were you?” Georg asked suspiciously and I frowned at how he was using my dad’s first name as if they were old friends. 

 

“Well actually-” Tom began again but Gustav cut him off.

 

“You sly dog!” Gustav crowed clapping Tom on the back, “Which one did you do?”

 

“Uh…” Tom blanked picking up his head and staring at me from across the table. Georg and Gustav followed his gaze just realizing that I was there the whole time as their eyes widened in surprise. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Georg asked echoing my question from earlier and Tom smirked. How the tables had turned, “I thought staff ate separately from us.”

 

“Excuse me?” I shrieked and Tom burst out into laughter.

 

“Oh would you mind getting me some orange juice please?” Gustav asked innocently.

 

“Are you two really that stupid?” I snarled slapping Gustav’s empty cup away. Both boys looked as if they’d been slapped and Tom was biting his fist to keep from laughing, “I’m not fucking hired help! What is it going to take with you two?”

 

“Huh?” Georg asked thoroughly confused and Tom released a loud howl of laughter banging his fist on the table. Georg turned to Tom confused but Tom was too busy trying not to piss himself.

 

“I don’t _work_ here. I _live_ here.” I said slowly, “I’m Bill Trumper.”

 

“Wait what?” Gustav asked surprised, “Now way! Seriously?”

 

“Why else would I be sitting at the dinner table last night? Why else would my father have been talking about what school I went to?” 

 

“I don’t know!” Gustav defended himself as Georg blushed bright red in embarrassment, “We thought you were like… some sort of favored staff member of something! Like you work here and Gordon pays for your school’s costs.”

 

“Are you stupid?” I said in disbelief.

 

“Oh… oh… oh god!” Tom laughed wiping at the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes, “Oh my god!”

 

“Dude you knew?” Georg demanded angrily turning to Tom, “You knew the whole fucking time and didn’t say anything?”

 

“Oh my god by the cars.” Gustav groaned remembering to our first encounter. 

 

“I’m so sorry.” Georg’s face burned as he apologized, “We had no idea-”

 

“No idea of what?” My father interrupted with one of the ‘Gal Pals’ hot at his heels and I frowned turning away from him. I was still upset with him from last night and I damn well was going to let him know it. See if you act like everything is okay with Gordon, he’ll actually think everything is okay despite the previous events. It’s only when I give him the cold shoulder or won’t even look at him does he finally realize something is wrong. 

 

“That your house was so cool!” Georg said sending Gustav a look.

 

“Yeah it’s awesome!” Gustav said nodding his head reverently.

 

“Well that’s good.” My dad smiled scanning the table until he spotted me, “Good morning Billie.”

 

I merely nodded my head still not facing him and my dad sighed sounding as old as he really was. An awkward silence overcame the table and I winced when I felt Tom kick my shin.

 

“Well,” My dad said breaking the silence, “Boys pack up the car! We’re going to Disneyland!”

 

“No way!” Georg and Gustav said in unison again as they began to talk excitedly occasionally poking and prodding at Tom. 

 

My dad was wearing a tight smile on his face as I finally turned to look at him and his eyes were apologetic. I found myself almost smiling back but then stopped myself. Bribing me with Disneyland ay have worked as a kid but it was going to take a lot more than that this time. I was tired of always coming second to his stupid show and being tossed around as if an extra. I was his only son, shouldn’t he be more concerned with my wellbeing than what kind of ratings his show was going to get?

 

“Billie?” Gordon asked again softly and I shook my head.

 

“Go pack up the car I’ll be down in a minute.” I sighed waving him off and my dad smiled sadly turning to leave but the ‘Gal Pal’ stayed behind fixing her self breakfast.

 

“This is going to be so fucking cool!” Georg thundered clenching his fists and thrusting them towards the sky.

 

“Aw Bill your dad fucking rocks!” Gustav cheered leaning across the table to sock me in the arm and I winced. 

 

“Well I’m going upstairs to get changed.” Tom announced picking up his plate and standing up so that everyone could see him in his boxer-clad glory. 

 

“Well lordy!” The girl exclaimed and I instantly recognized that it was Tinker standing in front of us. Tinker (who’s I’d found out real name was Mary-Anne) was from the South and never had really been able to shake off her accent. A lot of the ‘Gal Pals’ weren’t from California but they’d all seemed to have adopted this fake Valley Girl accent since moving in here however it proved to be a little more difficult for Tinker to pick up.

 

“Boy y’all better put on some pants!” Tinker giggled pointing her fork at Tom’s almost nudity; “You here are in a house full of girls, best not to be walking around in your shorts or some people might not be able to help them selves.”

 

I snorted into my toast. More like Tinker wouldn’t be able to help herself judging off the way she was eyeing Tom up like a piece of meat. Tom showed no shame as he glanced down at his baggy boxers and shrugged dropping the plate into the sink and headed off towards his room. Tinker unabashedly watched him walk away and I rolled my eyes.

 

“That’s some accent you have.” Georg smirked and Tinker turned to him raising an eyebrow in interest. 

 

“Well see I’m from Texas.” Tinker smiled her pearly whites at Georg as the boy practically melted into a puddle of goop, “It is kind ‘o embarrassing to say the least.”

 

“No it’s cute!” Georg insisted and Tinker wrinkled her nose prettily shaking her head.

 

“So what’s the name of that friend of yours?” Tinker asked and my ears perked up as I stared at the scene in front of me not quite sure why my stomach dropped when she asked that.

 

“Oh Tom? Yeah well uh his name’s Tom.” Georg laughed although worry creased his brow. Looks like someone’s plans for tonight were ruined.

 

“Hmm,” Tinker nodded staring off in the direction that Tom had left, “When y’all get back here the girls and I are going to take you out for some California nightlife. How about that?”

 

“Sure that’d be great!” Georg nodded like a lovesick puppy and Gustav smirked ducking his head.

 

“Okay then!” Tinker said in her southern drawl before heading out of the kitchen. It wasn’t until then I realized how tightly I’d been clutching my fork.

* * *

“Okay boys!” Mr. Kaulitz said loudly to be heard over everyone’s excited chatter, “We’re to meet back here at the front gates by noon for lunch. Everyone needs a buddy for a buddy system and if you get separated from that buddy just come back to the gate to meet each other.”

 

“You boys have fun!” Gordon called over his shoulder as he and the members of Phantom began to walk away trailed by three bodyguards and Finn, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t!”

 

“He means don’t do anything that he would do.” Mr. Schafer corrected pointedly and my father rolled his eyes as the group disappeared into the large crowds of people.

 

“So looks like Georg and Gustav are buddies,” Tom smirked looking down at me, “Which makes us buddies.”

 

“What?” I said flatly and Tom laughed ruffling my hair like you would a child’s.

 

“G’s you guys okay with that?” Tom asked Georg and Gustav who shrugged nonchalantly. 

 

“Yeah Gustav and I really wanted to go on that Indiana Jones ride!” Georg said pointing off in the distance to where a huge sign read ‘Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye’. 

 

“Race ya!” Gustav laughed running off towards the ride and Georg groaned in compliant taking off after his friend.

 

“Aw sweet let’s go!” Tom said grabbing my arm and jerking me towards the ride. I frowned jerking my arm out of his hold and Tom stopped turning to face me.

 

“Are you going to be a bitch all day?” Tom glared and I gasped.

 

“Excuse me? Why don’t you try asking me if I’d like to go on the ride instead of yanking me around like some sort of caveman?” I shouted pushing past Tom and heading off towards where Gustav and Georg were waiting in line, “Manners will really take you far in life, Tom.”

 

“You know what’s your problem?” Tom demanded catching up with me and matching my long strides, “Ever since I’ve gotten here you’ve acted like you have a stick up your ass, what gives?”

 

“Uh maybe the fact that from day one you’ve been nothing but an ass.” I muttered under breath but judging from the way Tom clenched his jaw I knew he’d heard.

 

“Whatever let’s go on the ride.” Tom said looking straightforward as we were ushered inside for the ride. 

 

The inside of the building was dark and humid as the hot California air clashed with the ride’s mist machine. There weren’t that many other people waiting for the ride and pretty soon I found myself crammed into a tight car seated next to Tom with an excited Georg and Gustav sitting in front in the first car. Tom’s trademark grin was back as he spread his legs and made himself more comfortable resulting in me crowding against the opposite side of the car to avoid our thighs brushing. Tom had ditched his baggy jeans today in favor of swim trunks and a white tank, I on the other hand where still in shorts and t-shirt which covered a hell of a lot more skin than Tom’s outfit did. 

 

“You good?” Tom asked turning towards me and I jumped not expecting the question.

 

“Why?” I asked suspiciously eyeing over the way Tom was grinning.

 

“Because you have a death grip on the safety bar.” Tom said nodding towards the bar that lay across our laps. I flexed my fingers even and nodded trying to remain calm. The truth was that I was absolutely terrified of rollercoasters, I had been on the kiddy ones before or the smaller scale-ones at the state fairs but large sized rides like this terrified me. It was not so much the fact that I was scared of heights or being dropped but that when we dropped I found myself unable to scream. It was as if someone had cut my vocal cords and all I could do was make this choked wheezing sound that killed my throat. Thus I hated rollercoasters. Not that Tom needed to know that.

 

“Alright then!” Tom was still smiling and I stared at him wondering when the snotty remarks would start. 

 

“Here we go!” Georg cheered as the carts lurched forwards slightly progressing into a slow crawl. My breathing had picked up slightly as I continued to hold tight to the safety bar not wanting anyone to notice my anxiety. 

 

All around us the ride was dark as loud voices from the movies explained the tail and the riders’ mission. Finally they stopped and I looked around squinting at the darkness and I felt Tom squeezing my shoulder.

 

“You good?” He asked looking concerned and I nodded weakly not having the will to push his hand away, “Here we go.”

 

“Wait what-” I asked before we were suddenly hurtling downwards and I bit my lip hard to keep from screaming. Georg and Gustav were throwing their arms up in the air both screaming like idiots as the ride took a sharp corner and I found myself tossed into Tom’s side. I could feel him shift but was too terrified to look at him as we approached a dangling Indiana Jones on a rope. I may not be a huge fan but I knew enough to know what was coming next.

 

“Oh shit.” I squeaked as a huge boulder began to roll towards and I found myself holding onto Tom’s shirt even tighter as we dropped yet again just barely missing the boulder that rolled overhead. Now we were dropping and I opened my mouth in a silent scream cursing whomever created rollercoasters as no noise left my mouth and I throat throbbed in pain. 

 

Then as quickly as it had started the ride was over. Georg and Gustav got out in front of us high fiving with exclamations that they wanted to go again as they ran off ahead of us. 

 

“Bill?” Tom asked trying to pry my fingers from his tank and I turned to him, “May I have my shirt back?”

 

I glanced down at where my fingers were still gripping his shirt and how Tom’s hands were covering mine. Instantly I let go and climbed out of the cart on shaking legs muttering an apology as I started after Georg and Gustav. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

By noon Gustav and Georg had managed to drag me on every rollercoaster in sight and now I was sitting at the lunch table nauseous to my stomach but not enough to puke. The other reason why I hate rollercoasters I can never puke after riding them resulting in me being nauseous the rest of the day. 

 

“Alright then.” Mr. Listing said taking a seat next to me. He placed down a huge tray of food and I groaned covering my mouth as I curled into myself, “Looks like someone went on too many rides.”

 

“Eh he’ll be fine.” My father laughed clapping me on the back, “Right kido?”

 

To my left I found see Finn missing his normal large camera in favor of a small portable filming us from another table as he was seated with my dad’s security team. My father was rubbing soothing circles on my back and I slapped his hand away resting my head in my arms.

 

“God I want to die!” I groaned as the smell of onion rings and cheeseburgers surrounded me. 

 

“So you boys had fun I take it?” Mr. Schafer asked and Gustav nodded immediately launching into detail every ride we had gone on. Georg and Tom occasionally joined in as well emphasizing how ‘cool’ or ‘awesome’ the rides had been as our fathers listened.

 

“Well I’m done!” Georg announced picking up his tray and heading towards the wastebasket and soon the whole table had gotten up, or so I thought. My father got up as well and soon the whole posse was jumping into action, Finn grabbing the camera and the security guards looking around for any possible threats. A few curious mothers with their children noticed all of the fuss and soon began staring at my father trying to figure out exactly who he was; it didn't take long for their husbands to figure it out. Instantly swarms of people were at my father's side asking for autographs or various other lame questions. What would the next episode be about? What kind of underwear did Tinker like best? Sickos.

 

“Bill?” Tom asked shaking my shoulder and I groaned in response, “You didn’t eat anything for lunch.”

 

“Can’t.” 

 

“You should.” Tom said sitting down next to me, “Come on you have to eat something or you’ll just continue to feel like shit. Believe me eating maybe the last thing you want to do right now but it’ll help.”

 

“I feel like I’m going to barf.” I warned picking up my head.

 

“I stopped believing that after the first twenty times you said that.” Tom laughed and I blushed. On about the fourth rollercoaster I’d announced that I was going to barf much to Tom’s fear however about six rides later I’d yet to barf despite my complaining.

 

“Fine.” I looked at Tom expectantly and he laughed sliding his tray of food over. There were still fries and chicken nuggets untouched and I slowly began to eat forcing the food to go down when my stomach protested.

 

“See that’s not so bad?” Tom smiled ducking his head to see my face, “Is that a smile I see?”

 

“Oh fuck off!” I smiled shoving him in the shoulder and Tom laughed stealing a fry for himself.

 

“Hey I thought this was my food!” I said putting my arms protectively around the tray and Tom made a move to grab some more fries again.

 

“Who got it for you?” Tom teased and I found myself actually laughing as I slide the tray away from him. However our laughing was cut short when I noticed a person hovering over our table.

 

“Bill?” And I picked up my head gasping.

 

“James Beckett?” I asked amazed taking in the sight of the boy standing in front of me. James and I had gone to middle school together before we’d gone off to different private schools, we were never really friends but got along well enough to occasionally hang out. I’d always had what I now realized was a crush on James back in middle school but my confused pre-teen mind couldn’t really understand how I’d felt about James. It was only when I reached high school and discovered my sexuality that I realized that I’d always liked James more than a friend. 

 

“Hey long time no see.” James smiled. He’d grown considerably taller within the past few years and his once short brown hair was now highlighted with blonde in a shaggy surfer cut. He was absolutely breathtaking.

 

“It’s so good to see you!” I said getting up out of my chair and throwing my arms around him, “How’s school?”

 

“A lot safer now that I don’t have to worry about you burning my fingers in science anymore.” James joked and I felt my heart clench.

 

“Please,” I smiled swatting at him playfully, “I was the only reason we ever passed our lab practicals.” 

 

“Yes I suppose that was true.” James grinned and then his eyes fell just off to my left, “Oh! I’m so sorry! I’ve forgotten to introduce myself to your boyfriend!”

 

“Huh? Boyfriend?” I asked turning to where James was now extending his hand to Tom who was still sitting at the table in shock.

 

“Yes your boyfriend,” James smiled pumping Tom’s hand in a shake, “Hello I’m James Beckett an old school friend of Bill’s.”

 

“James he’s not-” I began but Tom was soon standing sending me a grin.

 

“Hey,” Tom nodded at James in acknowledgement, “Tom Kaulitz.”

 

“Wonderful.” James smiled turning back towards me, “I’d always knew that you’d find someone some day Bill.”

 

“What?” I choked out now thoroughly confused as to what exactly was happening here. Tom apparently was my boyfriend and now James was saying that he always knew I was gay?

 

“See I’d already known by the seventh grade but you my friend were still a little confused.” James smiled kindly and I felt my face heat up, “See I’d always sort of had a crush on you Bill.”

 

“Well damn.” Tom laughed slinging his arm around my shoulders and I stared shell-shocked at James. James had liked me? Holy shit.

 

“Yes well glad to see that you sorted things out.” James smiled waving as he turned to leave, “We should catch up sometime Bill, my number’s still the same.”

 

“Wait!” I called after him and James stopped looking concerned, “Where are you going? You can hang out with Tom and I if you like.”

 

“What and impose on your guys’ date? I think not.” James laughed, “Besides I’m meeting someone today for a first time date anyways so I can’t. Have fun you two!”

 

“Good luck!” Tom called after him grinning cockily as James flagged down a whip thin boy with long black hair. He looked like a girl and I found myself curling my fingers into fists as the boy threw his arms around James and the pair took off. 

 

“You asshole!” I hissed ducking out from Tom’s hold when James and his date were out of earshot, “Why did you do that?”

 

“Do what?” Tom smiled playing dumb, “I was just being friendly. He’s a nice guy.”

 

“No,” I said glancing back over my shoulder to where James had disappeared, “Why did you tell him you were my boyfriend?”

 

“I thought it would be funny-”

 

“You thought it would be funny?” I squeaked, “Well looks like I didn’t get the joke because there was nothing funny about that Tom.”

 

“Hey, hey calm down.” Tom said putting up his hands in defense, “I didn’t mean anything by it. What’s the big deal?”

 

“The big deal is that now James thinks you’re my boyfriend!” I whined still staring after James and his date.

 

“So what does that- oh!” Tom said as realization dawned on him, “You like James? Don’t you?”

 

“What?” I spun around frantic, “I do not! I just don’t appreciate you telling lies to people I know!”

 

“You totally like him, don’t you?” Tom pressed stepping closer and I crossed my arms over my chest.

 

“I do not.” I sniffed, “I haven’t seen him since middle school that’s ridiculous!” 

 

“So? It’s not like he died or something. You’re totally hot for him! Admit it!” Tom laughed and I scowled picking up the tray of food and dumping it into the trash.

 

“Tom, just drop it.” I snarled stomping off.

 

“Where are you going?” Tom asked trailing after me.

 

“I don’t know!” I fumed as I continued to walk off without a clue as to where I was going, “Where’s my dad?”

 

“Don’t know.” Tom shrugged, “They left after they dumped their trash. Looks like it’s just you and me.”

 

“Great.” I huffed stopping in front of a random store and crossed my arms over my chest.

 

“So James goes for the tall and dark types huh?” Tom teased and I turned around socking him hard in the arm so that he yelped.

 

“Tom, shut up!”


	5. Episode Five: Like Father Like Son

I let out a sigh or relief when we finally walked into the Gal Pal Castle and I’d never been happier to be home. Tom and I had eventually found my father and his entourage and I’d had to deal with Tom teasing me the entire ride home about James and his date.

 

“Good y’all are home!” Tinker said as we walked through the door and Georg, who had been complaining of being exhausted, suddenly perked up. 

 

“Henry!” My father called out and instantly one of our butlers was by his side assisting him with his things, “Get some drinks for the boys and I. I feel like relaxing on the deck tonight.”

 

“Oh well Gordon,” Tinker said teetering on her tall heels to catch up with my father, “I was wondering if the girls and I could take the boys out to see the nightlife.”

 

“I’m fucking tired.” Gordon snapped and I saw Kitty appear in the corner waving subtly to Finn who glanced my way nervously. 

 

“Well actually we were thinking that just us go out tonight. You can stay home. We’ll bring security in case anyone tries to give us a hard time.” Kitty said in her fake Valley accent and instantly Georg had jumped ships as he panted after Kitty. It was all too much for him to handle.

 

“All of you?” Gordon sighed rubbing a hand over his face.

 

“Yes.” Tinker supplied and my father nodded waving them off.

 

“Oh thank you Gordon! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Tinker squealed throwing her arms around my father and planting a wet one on his mouth. My dad’s hands snaked down to grab her ass through her tight mini-dress and I looked away repulsed as Georg looked crushed.

 

“We’ll take good care of them!” Kitty promised, “But do you think that we should film this for an episode?” Finn caught her eye smiling and Kitty grinned back thinking herself very clever for coming up with some excuse to get Finn out the house and away from my father.

 

“Absolutely not!” Gordon said and just like that Kitty’s face fell, “It’s called Gordon in the Mornin’! Not Kitty and Friends! Finn will stay here at the castle.”

 

“Oh… well of course.” Kitty muttered sheepishly glancing at Finn one last time, “We’ll just get going then.”

 

“Don’t stay out too late.” My father waved his hand dismissively as he sauntered off towards the patio. The other members of Phantom had somehow managed to sneak out there without being noticed and Finn sighed propping the camera up on his shoulder following my dad.

 

“What do y’all define as too late?” Tinker asked just as my father got to the door. He turned back and faced us sending me a grin.

 

“Just be back before breakfast tomorrow okay?”

* * *

“Bill! You have to!” 

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

“Oh come on! Just a little bit?”

 

“No! Kitty get that away from me!”

 

“Hold still!” 

 

“Get off!”

 

I tumbled back onto Kitty’s bed and winced as I landed on a shoe. After getting the seal of approval from Gordon the ‘Gal Pals’ had all scurried upstairs dragging me along with them. It wasn’t often I went out to clubs, okay I never go out to clubs, and Kitty feels like she’s owes me something for ratting her out to Gordon about Finn. So here I find myself desperately being chased around the room with a stick of eyeliner and a frustrated Kitty since I won’t hold still.

 

“Oh stop like being like such a baby!” Kitty whined backing me into the corner of her room. My hips knocked into her vanity and she rolled her eyes with eye shadow at hand. 

 

“I’m not wearing that!” I gasped eyeing the makeup like a weapon. 

 

“It’ll look hot. You’re like guaranteed to hook up with someone if like you let me do it.” Kitty promised as she slowly began to move it. Panicking I pushed past her and rolled over her bed to the safety on the other side. 

 

“Bill!” Kitty huffed stomping her bare foot on the ground, “Get back here! Come on! Stop being such a bitch about this! You’ll look hot”

 

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing now?” I asked looking down at my clothes. I was dressed in a pair of tighter fitting jeans and an old baggy t-shirt that I’d gotten at an amusement park a few years ago with a smiling turtle on the front. I didn’t normally like wearing the jeans bu I figured if we were going clubbing that I should try to dress up a little. 

 

“You look like you’re twelve.” Kitty frowned jabbing the eyeliner at the turtle, “Bill like seriously? I bet the bouncer like won’t even let you in the club dressed like that.”

 

“It’s comfortable. You said we were going dancing so I’m dressed in clothes that I can dance in.” 

 

“Please!” Kitty groaned dramatically, “Will you please let me make you over? God you are like the world’s biggest fashion disaster ever since like those stupid Gummy Bands were invented.”

 

“Silly Bandz.” I corrected and Kitty rolled her eyes.

 

“Come on! Just once okay?” Kitty pleaded and I sighed glancing at the numerous containers of makeup on her vanity, “Think of it as a… a trade of sorts. For you know…"

 

“Alright.” I said and Kitty’s whole face lit up, “But just this once.”

 

“Such a stupid bitch.” Kitty teased pushing me down on the bed as she got started. So two swipes of lip-gloss, one containers of Dior black eye shadow, and one tube of Chanel eyeliner later Kitty announced that I was ready… almost.

 

“We need to fix your clothes.” Kitty said chewing on her index finger, “You look like something my grandmother shit out.”

 

“Lovely.” I grumbled subtly trying to turn around to face the mirror but Kitty slapped my arm. During my so called transformation I was not allowed to look in the mirror since Kitty claimed to be artist, and as such she needed to finish her masterpiece before it was unveiled. 

 

“Nuh uh!” She warned wagging a finger at me, “We’re going to dress you in some of my clothes.”

 

“What?” I squeaked, “The makeup and now this?”

 

“Please I’ve your clothes,” Kitty gave me a dull look, “You’re going to be better off in mine. You have a color preference?”

 

“Um beige?” I said following Kitty in her walk in closet. Either side was stacked ceiling high with expensive designer clothes (and lingerie which I really didn’t want to think about). I tried not to trip over the shoes that had been left out carelessly on the floor, some still with price tags hanging off of them. 

 

“I’m thinking black to go with your makeup,” Kitty smiled wrinkling her nose, “Won’t you be a sexy little thing?”

 

“Kitty you’re not going to fucking put me a dress or something are you?” 

 

“How about these?” She asked pulling out a pair of dark skinny jeans with the tags still on them, “I got them at Bergdorf Goodman last time we were in New York but my hips are too… curvy to fit in them. They should fit you fine.”

 

“Jesus Kitty! How much did you make my father spend on them?” I hissed glancing at the tag and Kitty yanked it off with a scowl.

 

“Please I helped make that money. Besides I don’t want them anymore you can keep them. See there? Now it’s like your father never spent that money in the first place.” Kitty nodded turning back to the pile clothes and I sighed pulling off my jeans.

 

“What kind of logic is that?” I muttered under my breath as I slid on the jeans. Surprisingly they fit like a glove, they were a little tight through the waist much so for a woman’s hips, but they fit fine on my lanky frame, “Hey these aren’t too bad.”

 

“Yeah but we need something for a top. The turtle’s not going to do.” Kitty bent down rummaging through some more clothes until she let out an exclaim of, “Ah ha!”

 

“This,” She said smiling and holding out a top, “Is exactly what I was looking for.”

 

“It’s a girl’s shirt.” I frowned examining it when she tossed it to me. It was a black cotton shirt on the bottom with an almost shoulder-pad like leather collar encompassing the shoulders. However it was the various chains hanging off the leather collar that made me raise my eyebrow at it, “A kinky girl’s shirt.”

 

“You’ll look hot.” Kitty smiled struggling to cram herself into a skirt that really wasn’t much more than a small piece of cloth, “Ready?”

 

“Oh god I have a bad feeling about this.”

* * *

“Well damn!” Tinker exclaimed as Kitty and I made our way down the stairs, “Pop a black wig on him and he could pass for one of us!”

 

“He’s lacking some essentials though,” Tom grinned looking me over and I felt my face heat up, “Two to be exact.”

 

“Don’t be an ass.” I snarled and instantly the whole group was laughing. Georg and Gustav were drooling more so than talking with the other four ‘Gal Pals’ and I suddenly realized this would be the first time that Tom, Georg, and Gustav would have seen them all together as a set. Poor Georg didn’t stand a chance.

 

“Y’all ready?” Tinker asked placing her hand on Tom’s arm and I felt a strange pang of jealously.

 

“Yeah let’s go.” Tom grinned not even noticing Tinker’s hand as he walked towards Georg and Gustav yelling something about Spring Break of 08. 

 

“Bill you coming?” Tom asked glancing over his shoulder at me and raising an eyebrow, “Or you going to stand there all day taking in some of this?” He motioned towards his body and I scowled stalking after him. I was not crushing on Tom. There was no way. 

 

“Just get in the car, Kaulitz.” I rolled me eyes taking off after the other four ‘Gal Pals’ who were currently fighting over who got to ride in the first car. Eventually the two older girls out of the group won sentencing the other two to second car. See it’s a big deal to ride first car since the paparazzi has no idea who’ll be in the first car so the minute you step out you’re photographed. However once they realized that my father was not with the ‘Gal Pals’ there was less of a chance that we’d get photographed. First car at least guaranteed that you’d get photographed, offering up the slim chance that you might end up mentioned in an insert, as pathetic as that was.

 

“We need three!” The one I think is named Cinnamon called out giving an impatient wag of her fingers, “Hurry up people we don’t have all day!”

 

“Kitty, Gustav, and I will go in the first car!” Georg’s face broke into a shit-eating grin as he practically tripped over his own two feet as he scrambled to the car.

 

“Then I guess that leaves you and I in the second car.” Tinker smiled at Tom grabbing onto his arm again as she pulled him towards the car. Once Tom had gotten in she turned to me and said on second thought, “And of course you to.”

 

Once everyone was piled into my father’s shiny black Audi Q5s, Gordon always said no one quite made cars like the Germans; we pulled out from the Gal Pal Castle and headed towards WeHo. 

 

“So Tom,” Tinker grinned relaxing in her seat between Tom and I, “This is your first time in Los Angeles?”

 

“Yeah I mean like I’ve been to San Diego before but that was about it.” Tom grinned staring out the window as the bright lights passed us by.

 

“But you have nightlife up at… where it you’re boarding up again?” Tinker frowned placing her hand on Tom’s arm again and he turned to look at her in surprise.

 

“Uh well up in Deerfield, Massachusetts no not that much unless you’re having a late night out at the country club.” Tom smiled although it didn’t reach his eyes. There it was again, Tom putting on an act but secretly resenting the fact that he was going to private school. The question of my father and Tom’s father’s competitiveness came to mind again and I almost didn’t hear the next question.

 

“You look nice tonight Bill.” Tom gave me a cheeky grin leaning forward to look at me past Tinker.

 

“W-what?” I said startled turning to Tom in confusion.

 

“I said that you look nice tonight.” Tom motioned with his hand and Tinker was glaring at me out of the side of her eye, “The makeup’s a cool touch… a bit girly though if you ask me.”

 

“Oh fuck you, Tom!” I huffed crossing my arms over my chest, “It was Kitty’s idea in the first place.”

 

“Well then I’ll have to congratulate her for officially creating another little ‘Gal Pal’ clone. Does this mean we’ll be seeing you in next month’s issue of ‘Gal Pal” Magazine? I’d buy that issue.” My mouth dropped open at the statement and I felt Tinker stiffen next to me, clearly not expecting Tom to have said that either. Did Tom just suggest that he wanted to see me naked in the ‘Gal Pal’ Magazine? I could feel all the blood rushing to my face and Tom wiggled his eyebrows at me.

 

“No.” I said quietly turning towards the window.

 

“Well,” Tinker said slowly unsure with the situation and the other two ‘Gal Pals’ in front of us had quieted clearly eavesdropping, “You’ve never experienced clubs until you’ve come here to L.A!”

 

“Yeah!” One of the girls in the row in front of us smiled turning around, “We’re going to the Trousdale! It’s like this totally awesome club that only the true Cali locals know of!"

* * *

“Alright like here we are! Sierra Road!” Kitty announced getting out of the car and Georg was more than happy to help her out, “Best like parking in WeHo! It’s free!”

 

“Kitty you didn’t say we were going to have to walk,” Tinker frowned down at her heels, “Why can’t we just get a parking garage?”

 

“God forbid that you’d have to walk!” Kitty grumbled stalking off towards the club.

 

“You’re such a bitch! Don’t be pissy with me just because you’re twenty-four!” Tinker snarled desperately teetering after Kitty as the pair struggled to walk in their heels, “Ugh! Get back here!”

 

“Catch me bitch!” Kitty laughed hobbling leading with one leg as she set off ahead of Tinker.

 

“Uh.” Cinnamon sighed next to me watching at the odd specifically of Tinker and Kitty struggling to run, “Those two have always been fighting.”

 

Tinker had been the first out this batch to move into the house first and Kitty had soon followed after. Although there no real rules to being ‘Gal Pal’ however a pattern had developed over the years that the first girl selected out of each batch was normally my dad’s favorite. Such a title included exclusive shopping sprees and overall more press, the gold mine to all of these struggling actresses and models. Unfortunately in Tinker’s case Kitty was the favored ‘Gal Pal’ out this batch by both my father and the media. 

 

“Well this is awkward,” Tom laughed grabbing my hand and tugging me after Kitty and Tinker, “Come on, Bill. I was promised L.A. nightlife and I expect that promise to be upheld.”

 

“Tom!” I squawked in outrage as Tom dragged me towards the entrance of the club. I could not see the knowing looks that Georg and Gustav were sending each other behind our backs as Tom and I finally stopped in front of the doorman cutting in front of the entire line. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck standing on end, as there were a few grumbles from the people in line. People that wore expensive clothes and looked famous but in reality were just wannabes and users wishing they were the real celebrities. Jost had made it very clear to me at the early age that I was not to befriend someone like them; he called them leaches, also more commonly known as social climbers. 

 

“Name.” The doorman grunted eyeing Tom over and then me. 

 

“You don’t know who I am?” Tinker asked placing her hands on her hips just as the rest of the crew joined us. The doorman picked up his head and eyed Tinker over frowning.

 

“No.” He lied through his teeth, “Get to the back of the line.”

 

“What?” Tinker screeched looking as if she’d been shocked, “But I was just here last Tuesday!”

 

“Sorry don’t remember.” The doorman said smiling slightly and Tinker screeched again turning to our security guards expectantly who simply shrugged.

 

“I’m sorry sir but we’ve always been let in before in the past. I don’t know what’s happened to have changed that.” Kitty said brushing a dark lock over her shoulder, “Surely there’s someone we can talk about this with.”

 

“Back of the line!” Someone in the line shouted and Tinker snarled turning around to face the line.

 

“Wanna say that again?” Tinker sneered.

 

“You’re fine to go in ma’am,” The doorman said to Kitty and then motioned to the rest of us, “And so are the rest of you… except her.”

 

“Excuse me?” Tinker said shocked as the doorman singled her out, “Why not?”

 

“Because you were rather rude last Tuesday to a member of our staff.” The doorman said and a realization overcame Tinker.

 

“Are you serious? I didn’t give you my number and now you’re not letting me into the club?” Tinker seethed, “Do you even know who I am?”

 

“I’m sorry sir but we can’t have you hassling our client.” One of the security guards said stepping forward finally, “If you can’t grant full entry to our party then we’ll take our business elsewhere.”

 

“Fine by me.” The doorman said.

 

“But I don’t really think you know who you’re dealing with,” Our security guard said lightly pushing me forward so that I was face to face with the doorman, “See our client Bill Trumper, son of Gordon Trumper, really wanted to go to a club and if your facility can’t provide that I’m afraid that Mr. Trumper will have contact his close friend Jenifer Rosero and explain that a certain staff member was giving his son a hard time.” 

 

The doorman’s smirk faltered and he stared down at Bill in clear shock before looking back and forth between him and the security guard. 

 

“W-well why didn’t you say that this was Bill Trumper’s entourage?” The security guard laughed weakly opening the door, “Right this was Mr. Trumper! Sorry for the misunderstanding.”

 

“Uh sure.” I said unsurely as I felt security ushering me inside. Tom was pressed up close my side as we made our way through the doorway and finally the club was revealed, “Wow.” 

 

“My thoughts exactly.” Tom said in awe as we both looked around the club in wonder. It wasn’t too dark in the club but just enough to immerse the VIP section we were led to in the shadows. All around us people were packed on the relatively small dance floor bumping and grinding against each other in a hot mass as the music boomed throughout the club so loud that I felt my heart skip a little. The walls and ceiling of the club were entirely black as glass chandeliers were spread sporadically throughout the ceiling barely lighting the club. There was a smoking patio out in the back and I could catch the smallest glimpses of some of my father’s acquaintances and some other celebrities. 

 

“This is so fucking cool!” Tom said turning around to Georg and Gustav who also were looking around in shock. Large sleek glass walls separated the VIP section from the dance floor and I practically jumped out of my pants when Georg exclaimed, “Oh my god there’s a stripper pole in here!”

 

“What no way!” Gustav laughed rushing into the VIP booth and the other four ‘Gal Pals’ were hot at their heels giggling. 

 

“Tinker this is insane!” Tom laughed and Tinker grinned pleased walking up to Tom and placing a possessive hand on his hip.

 

“Wanna head out on the dance floor?” She giggled into his ear and I felt that familiar pang of jealously all over again, “Show me what they’ve been teaching at that prep school.” 

 

“Uh…” Tom’s grin was too big to fit his face and I stood awkwardly in the entrance of the VIP lounge, “Let’s go! Oh and Bill? Get me something to drink!” 

 

Before I could even open my mouth to answer, Tinker was dragging Tom out on the dancer floor and I sighed heading back into the VIP booth with Gustav and the others. 

 

“Have a seat my man.” Georg laughed gesturing at how he had a ‘Gal Pal’ on each arm, “There’s plenty to go around.”

 

“Where’d Tom go?” Gustav asked surprised to see me. I felt that pang strike again and I scanned the booth in frustration.

 

“Out on the floor with Tinker. Where’s Kitty?” I asked hating how low I’d sunk. Was not only a few days ago that we had hated each other?

 

“Some guy asked her to dance.” Gustav shrugged, “In fact I was just about to ask… Sugar? Sugar, if she wanted to dance.”

 

“Who am I to say no?” She giggled getting up out of the booth and leading Gustav off towards the dance floor. Georg grumbled something then looking back and forth between the remaining three.

 

“Eh what the hell?” Georg laughed getting up, “You girls want to dance?”

 

Cinnamon nodded eagerly instantly latching herself onto Georg’s arm and the other two fussed over trying to claim Georg’s free arm.

 

“You coming Bill?” Georg asked nodding at the two fussing girls.

 

“No,” I smiled weakly, “I’ll just hang out here… with security.” I could one of the guards snort off to my right. Georg gave me a funny look before he found himself being dragged off and I sighed resting my elbows on the table.

 

“You know Bill,” One of the guards said lightly, “Your father gave you permission to have fun tonight. There’s no need to hang back here. Go join your friends.”

 

“I am having fun!” I snapped running a hand nervously through my hair, “I just don’t feel like dancing now.” 

 

“Suite yourself.” He mumbled leaning back in his seat and turning to talk with the other guard. 

 

The music was blaring all around me and I sighed, this was not my scene. I never went to parties like this and couldn’t believe that I’d allowed Kitty to talk me into this. I felt absolutely ridiculous in this outfit and Kitty had ditched me, Tom was dancing with Tinker, and now I looked the loser sitting alone in the booth with security. As time passed and song after song ended I found myself growing increasingly bored as no one came back to the booth to check up on me. A girl passed by with a tray of drinks and I decided if I wasn’t going to have any fun I’d mind as well find something to pass the time with, so I ordered a drink. Another song ended and I realized that my glass was empty so I ordered another one. And another one. And another one.

 

“Miss!” I called raising my glass. I was slumped sideways in the booth my head resting on my one arm folded neatly on the table, “Another one please!”

 

“You something different this time, honey?” She asked taking my empty glass, “You’ve been drinking Smirnoff all night.”

 

“Just give me another.” I groaned closing my eyes and wiggling my fingers, “Gimme.”

 

“Bill I think you’ve had enough.” A voice said rubbing on circles on my back, “We’re fine here he won’t be needing anything more for the rest of the night.”

 

“No!” I groaned weakly slapping away the hand on my back, “I’m fine! Dad said to have fun and I’m having fun! Another one!”

 

“Bill no.” 

 

“Yes!” I whined banging my fist on the table, “Another one!”

 

“That’ll be all.” The security guard whispered to the cocktail hostess slipped away.

 

“No! I didn’t say that!” I frowned, “I’m still thirsty!”

 

“Then I’ll get you some water.”

 

“No, not water!” My body felt warm and I smiled resting my head on my arm again, “Nobody drinks water at these things! Vodka! Get another one! Don’t see Paris Hilton drinking water.”

 

“Paris also has been to rehab so I wouldn’t be using her as an example.”

 

“I hate her!” I screamed pressing my palms into my eyes as the music pulsed painfully in my ears. I was all Tinker’s fault in the first place, had she not gone off dancing with Tom then… then…. I don’t like Tom. 

 

“Who Paris? I know you two had that little run in Morocco last year but-”

 

“I don’t like Tom!” I wailed stumbling out of the booth. The room was a swirl of lights and noise as I stumbled off towards the dance floor. 

 

“Bill wait!” I could security calling after me but my feet led me out onto the dance floor as the mass of people sucked me in. It felt nice like a giant slumber party where everyone was all snuggled up to sleep. My body was moving with the music not from me dancing but from various people around me bumping into me and sending me tumbling.

 

“Hey.” A voice breathed in my ear and I picked up my head to see an older man dancing beside me, “Want to dance?”

 

“Huh?” I asked. Had I been sober there would no way in hell I would have said yes to this guy, he looked exactly like those sleazebags that were at Kitty’s birthday party a few nights ago. With alcohol-laced breath and wandering hands.

 

“Where’s Kitty?” I asked, as my vision was a blur. I felt him grab my hips and begin grinding himself into my rear and I sighed looking around dazed. 

 

“Whacha say babe?” The man asked rolling his hips and I found myself subconsciously rolling back with him. This was wrong. I needed to get out of here.

 

“Kitty! Where is Kitty?” I slurred slumping back against him but the man supported my weight.

 

“Whoa there! You okay?” He asked pushing some hair out of my sweaty face.

 

“Where’s Kitty?” I asked again closing my eyes and I found myself rolling my hips back again into his groin. The man’s breath hitched as he rolled forward as well groaning softly in my ear and I sighed leaning my head back against his shoulder.

 

“The kitty is right here.” He said lowly against my neck as he purposely thrusted between my spread legs and I gasped.

 

“T-that’s not… Kitty.” I said weakly as I struggled to stand up on my own again, “No.”

 

“Hmm.” The man groaned grabbing my hips and thrusting again, “You want a drink?”

 

“Another one.” I said grabbing at his hands that were on my hips. Soon I found myself being dragged over to one of the side tables as the man sat down beside me pulling me into his lap.

 

“What’s your name babe?” He asked placing both his hands on my inside thighs and I shuddered. My eyes traveled across the dance floor I spotted two familiar figures at the center of the mass. There was Tom and Tinker dancing against each other as Tinker grinded her hips back against Tom. Some people parted slightly and I felt my face go green, Tom had both his hands up Tinker’s skirt as they grinded against each other lost in the music.

 

“Tom.” I said weakly watching how Tom had buried his face in Tinker’s neck.

 

“Well Tom what do you want to drink?” The man asked cupping my cheek and turning my head to face him.

 

“Another one?” I asked as my gut twisted inside. I don’t like Tom. I don’t like Tom.

 

“You drink vodka little boy?” The man asked rubbing his hands lightly against my jeans and my breath hitched as they danced further and further up my legs.

 

“Smirnoff.” I mumbled resting my head against his shoulder and I felt the man grin against my cheek.

 

“Sounds like you can’t hold your liquor little boy.” I didn’t want to be here. I wanted to go home.

 

“Where’s Kitty?” I asked him and the man laughed. I frowned it wasn’t that funny.

 

“Find it.” He grinned taking my hand and pressing it against the denim of his pants. I gasped trying to pull back my hand but he held it down firmly. A flash went off to our right and I winced finally managing to pull back my hand. 

 

“No.” I said shoving at him and the man frowned grabbing my hips and holding me in place on his lap.

 

“Listen I don’t have patience for little boys who can’t hold their liquor.” The man growled squeezing my hips roughly and I mewled, “You want another drink or not?”

 

“No-”

 

“Hold still you little cock tease-”

 

“Let go! Kitty-”

 

“Stop it will you-”

 

“Bill?” A voice interrupted us and I looked up sluggishly. In front of us were two figures and I squinted to try and make out who they were, “What are you doing here?”

 

“James?” I asked taking in sight the of James and his dark haired date on his arm, “W-what’s going on?”

 

“Bill do you know this man?” James frowned at the man currently holding onto my wrist and I pulled it out of his grasp, glaring as I stood up. The man decided then it would be best to make his getaway.

 

“No.” I said simply walking forward and wrapping my arms around him in a hug, “James I thought you were at Disneyland.”

 

“Well I figured a change of pace would be nice.” James laughed nervously trying to pry me off of him and I clung tighter.

 

“James do you know him?” His date asked putting his hands on his hips and eyeing my over.

 

“Black hair.” I said staring at James’ date, the same one from Disneyland, “Do you like boys with black hair? Is that what it takes?”

 

“Bill you’re drunk.” James frowned pulling me off of him, “Where’s your father?”

 

“At home.” I sighed, “I can’t find Kitty?”

 

“Huh?” James asked confused and his date snorted, “You brought a cat here?”

 

“Not a cat!” I said loudly and James clamped a hand over my mouth, “I want to go home.”

 

“Bill how did you get here? Where’s your ride?” 

 

“Tom.” I said mournfully as I felt tears beginning to gather in my eyes.

 

“Jesus.” James said.

 

“James just leave him he’ll be fine. Drop him off with Kristin Cavallari, aren’t those his people?”

 

“Brice I can’t,” James sighed, “Bill’s not friends with those people we can’t just leave him like this.”

 

“James I came here to dance.” Brice frowned tucking his long black hair behind his ear, “Not baby-sit some drunk. He’ll be fine.”

 

“I’m just drive him home real quick.” James said slinging one of my arms over his shoulder and I smiled wrapping my arms around his waist.

 

“Nice.” I smiled nuzzling my face into his shoulder and I heard James sigh.

 

“I’ll be right back. I’ll drop him off at home and then we’ll go dancing okay?” James said and Brice sighed flicking his wrist.

 

“Fine, fine. But you better come back James. You’re my ride.”

 

“Sierra Road has free parking.” I said.

 

“That’s very nice Bill.” James said sending one last apologetic look to his date, “I’ll be right back I promise.”

* * *

“Hello?” James called struggling to support a sleeping Bill as he dragged his old friend through the door. The Gal Pal Castle was completely silent and dark and James was just thankful Bill had managed to remain conscious enough to tell where the spare key was hidden.

 

“Mr. Trumper?” James asked dragging Bill towards the stairs. “Is anyone home?”

 

Bill made a soft contented sound and James sighed getting a better grip on him before he set off towards the stairs. Bill’s room couldn’t be that difficult to find. Six rooms later and a whole lot of failed attempts, James finally found Bill’s room at the end of the hall. The Nena posters were a dead giveaway, only Bill.

 

“Alright here we are.” James said laying Bill down on the bed. The boy stirred slightly and blinked through heavy lids at the latter.

 

“Stay with me?” Bill whispered softly reaching out a hand weakly and James swallowed. Here was Bill, cute nerdy Bill, who he’d always had a crush on middle school but Bill hadn’t realized his sexual preferences early enough. Judging from Bill’s actions tonight though, James could guess Bill had found out soon enough in high school.

 

“I should get going,” James said quietly, “I left Brice at the club.”

 

“Is that what it takes?” Bill whispered barely managing to stay awake, “Black hair? You only go for the tall and dark types?”

 

“Bill?” James said shocked and instantly Bill began to cry.

 

“I always liked you.” Bill sobbed turning on his side and hugging his pillow, “But it’s too late.”

 

“Bill please don’t cry.” James sighed sitting down on the bed besides Bill. Bill’s long blonde hair was in a tangled mess around his head and James shushed him combing careful fingers through it. Bill’s whole body shook with his sobs as he pressed his face further and further into his pillow.

 

“Bill you’re a very nice person.” James said.

 

“But not your type! It’s not fair! I didn’t even get a chance! I didn’t know I was gay!” Bill sobbed and James froze, “Didn’t even get a chance.”

 

“Bill… are you saying that you liked me in middle school?” 

 

“I still like you!” Bill sniffed turning onto his back so he face James, “I never stopped.”

 

“Bill…” James said uncertainly looking away.

 

“Kiss me.” Bill said softly reaching out to hold James’ hand, “Please.”

 

“Bill I’m seeing Brice.” James said looking conflicted and Bill whined.

 

“I want a chance… just once. It’s my turn.” Bill pleaded struggling to sit up. James helped Bill get up until they were both sitting on Bill’s bed facing each other, “Please just once.”

 

“Bill you know I liked you in middle school.” James said as Bill blinked at James through foggy eyes. The boy’s eye makeup miraculously hadn’t smeared despite the crying and James really took in the site of his old friend. Bill had grown from the cute shy boy in chemistry class to a sexy seductive vixen. 

 

“Stay.” Bill pleaded as he began to lean forward pursing his lips and James’ breath hitched.

 

“Bill…” He said softly finding that he was leaning forward as well.

 

And before he knew it James Beckett was kissing Bill Trumper.


	6. Episode Six: The Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout-out to **Erikaaa** who was my one hundredth reviewer!

My mind drifted in and out of sleep, just verging on wakening up, but found that my eyes were refusing to open. The smell of bacon filled the house, signaling that the staff had already gotten around to making breakfast, and I stretched myself out in my bed yawning. 

 

“Ouch.” A voice grumbled next to me sounding irritated and tired. Instantly my eyes shot as I sprung up in bed, not at all expecting the site that met my eyes.

 

“James?” I screeched scandalized and James jolted awake suddenly.

 

“Huh? What?” James said looking around frantically at his surrounds as he tried to collect himself, “Bill?”

 

“What are you doing in my bed?” I squealed inching away amongst the sheets as James stared shocked at me.

 

“Oh shit. Oh shit! Shit! Shit!” James groaned tumbling out of bed as he pulled at this shaggy blonde hair. I stared at him for a moment as the faintest of memories started to come back to me. I’d gotten trashed last night and James had taken me home. James had taken me upstairs to my bedroom. James had kissed me in my bed. Oh god.

 

“James I’m-” I started but James made a whining noise in the back of his throat cutting me off.

 

“Fuck!” He shouted finally releasing his curls and I frowned, “Fuck Bill!”

 

“Do you want a ride back to your place?” I asked unsure pulling the covers across my lap and James turned to me, eyes ablaze.

 

“Bill.” James said looking me in the eyes and I shivered, “Bill, I shouldn’t be here.”

 

“We can arrange for a car to take you home.” I whispered swallowing thickly. Guilt was pooling in the bottom of my gut, as I already knew what James was going to say next. I’d poured my heart out to him last night about my childhood crush on him and then I’d come onto him. So many times I’d dreamed of waking up to find James sleeping next to me, so many times I’d dreamed of what it would be like having him as my boyfriend.

 

“Bill that’s not it! I was only supposed to drop you off last night! I was to drop you off and then go back to the club and see Brice- Brice! Oh shit I forgot about Brice!” James said looking panicked all over again. He dashed to the nearest door yanking it open only to discover it my closet, “God dammit where’s the way out of here?”

 

“James calm down.” I said jumping out of bed and leading him towards the door, “You’ll have to take the backdoor out or the staff in the kitchen will see you. You remember the way right?”

 

“Yeah.” James said stepping into the doorway before turning back to me, “I need to go.”

 

“James, about what happened last night…” I trailed off blushing when I thought about the kiss, “I didn’t mean for that to happen. I would never do that to you, knowing that you were dating Brice. I’m not like that.”

 

James winced as he let go of the doorknob and let out a heavy sigh that made my heart plummet. Here it comes. The part where James says he never wants to see me again.

 

“Bill,” James rubbed a hand over his face and I could not help how my heart warmed at the sight, “I need some time to sort this out.”

 

“I-” I began again but James held his hand up.

 

“I’m not mad at you, okay?” James smiled weakly squeezing my shoulder, “It was my fault too. I had been the one that was sober at the time. I knew that you meant nothing by it, but Brice is probably going to be pretty mad at me for leaving him at the club. It’s going to take some time to sort everything out and get them back normal. Until then… I don’t think it’s a good idea that we see each other anymore.”

 

“W-what?” I stuttered retracting slightly from where James’ hand rested on my shoulder, “You mean we can’t be friends anymore? Are you serious?”

 

James bit his lip and looked down at his feet. The blood was rushing to my face in pure embarrassment and I blinked rapidly a few times trying to keep the tears at bay. James didn’t want to see me anymore and the kiss had meant nothing to him, he simply was brushing it off as a drunken mistake. He’d said so himself.

 

“I think that’d be for the best.” James concluded. I could feel him shifting nervous in front of me but I kept my head down, afraid that I’d no longer be able to keep the tears back if I were to see him. Then suddenly he was cupping my head at the base of my neck as he pulled me in to press a chaste kiss to my forehead as if I were a child. A child who had made a mistake because they couldn’t hold their liquor, my eyes were stinging with shame.

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered before pulling away entirely and setting off down the stairs. I stood there for a few moments, entirely motionless, as I listened to his footsteps heading down the stairs and then finally the small creak of the back door. 

 

“James.” I whimpered whirling around and rushing towards to window to watch him leave. He was jogging across the lawn now, occasionally looking around to make sure that no one had seen him. Then finally he came to our iron gate fence and scrambled over the top before disappearing from sight entirely. 

 

I felt numb and hallow inside as I stumbled towards my bedroom door, still in shock from what had just happened. Everything had happened so quickly. One moment I was waking up next to James and the next I was being told that James never wanted to see me again. I continued down the stairs staring off blankly in front of me, as my feet guided me safely down simply from years of taking the same path. There was laughter and loud conversation coming from the kitchen as I neared closer however upon walking into the kitchen my father was the only one seated at the table. The sound of bacon sizzling on the skillet was the only sound to be heard and I picked up my head glancing around. My father was seated at the table with his mouth pulled into a frown.

 

“H-hello.” I said finding that my voice sounded hoarse. 

 

“Good morning Bill.” One of the chefs nodded placing a large plate of food in front of my father who simply waved the man off. 

 

“What would you like Master Bill?” One of the maids appeared by my side and blinked stunned for a moment.

 

“Uh… two eggs and some ham?”

 

“Right away.” She said before disappearing back into the kitchen and I turned back to the table that was still silent.

 

“Well,” Gordon finally said after a few awkward moments, “It’s nice to see that you decided to join us this morning. Did you have fun last night?”

 

“Oh!” I blushed scolding myself when the brief thought that Gordon has some how known about James crossed my mind, “Y-Yeah it was a lot of fun.”

 

“I bet it was.” My father smiled cruelly although there was no sarcasm in his voice, “Bill, would you mind getting me the paper? I wish to read the Young Hollywood section.”

 

“Of course.” I leafed through today’s newspaper that lay on the table until I found the gossip the section. I frowned looking closer as my fingers skimmed over crumpled paper someone had dog-eared the page. I looked up to my father again unsurely and he simply nodded indicating for me to take a look. I chewed the inside of my cheek before looking down and examining the page further, gasping in surprise when I realized that there was a picture of me on the front page.

 

_Like father, like son?_

_Wild child Bill Trumper, sole heir to the Trumper Empire, had a night out on the town last night with an exclusive group of friends including Kristin Cavallari of The Hills. Bill was spotted at a flashy new club on the WeHo side called the Trousdale where Trumper enjoyed dancing for most of the night._

_“It looked like he was having a lot of fun,” An onlooker that was the club the same night as Trumper observed, “He really knows how to command a crowd. He had so many friends with him that no one could even get close.”_

_However Trumper seemed to have had a little too much fun judging from this photo (check insert). Like father, like son right? Gordon Trumper, who has revolutionized the sex industry for women, is well known for his escapades and it looks like his son enjoys some one-night stands of his own, even if he dips his oar on the other side of the boat._

 

The newspaper shook in my hands as I stared down a picture of me seated upon some random guy that I was kissing. I could not seem to tear my eyes away from where our mouths were joined, or how the man had managed to snake a hand up my thigh and onto my crotch. 

 

“Oh shit.” I squeaked dropping the newspaper to the table and my eyes shot up to meet Gordon’s that were surprisingly calm. 

 

“Couldn’t have summoned it up better myself.” Gordon said, hip voice dripping with sarcasm. 

 

“D-Dad… I…” I trailed off feeling the shame coming back at full force. My mind was still slightly clouded with a hangover but I could definitely recall making out with some stranger after spotting Tom with Tinker. 

 

“Is this article true? Aren’t you even going to deny this?” Gordon asked but I simply shook my head. There was no point in lying when he’d find out the truth soon enough, “Well then do you have anything to say for yourself?”

 

“No.” I said staring at the plate of food in front of Gordon.

 

“Well then I’m ashamed of you.” I winced as Gordon’s words cut like a blade, “Why did you keep this from me Bill? Didn’t it ever occur to you that someone would eventually find out? You should have at least told Jost! Then at least we could have figured out a way to break to this the press lightly!”

 

“Dad-” I said as tears began to gather in my eyes.

 

“No!” Gordon thundered slamming his fist down on the table, “I cannot believe that I have… that I have… some _fruitcake_ for a son! This makes no sense! Was it something that I did while raising you that’s led you to be this way? Is this a phase? Oh god dammit if this is some sort of phase Bill I swear! God I have a fucking fruitcake for a son! Me? Of all people why me? You were our last hope to continue the Trumper family name! But no, I guess you’d rather just take it up the ass-”

 

“Stop it!” I screamed so loudly that my own ears rang. The room silenced as Gordon stared at me in shock and I sobbed loudly no longer being able to contain my tears.

 

“Fuck you! You know what? Fuck you Dad!” I sobbed wiping furiously at my tears, “What do you mean ‘why did I never tell you’? It’s been so obvious for so long Dad-no don’t you try to interrupt me it’s my turn to speak- I can’t believe you! Everyone knew Dad! Everyone but you! Because your head was so high up your ass that you didn’t even have time for me! What was I supposed to do huh? Oh hey Dad I know that you’re busy and all, and that I only see you once a week but guess what? I’m gay! A giant fucking flaming homosexual!”

 

“Don’t you dare call yourself that!” Gordon thundered as his face burned red with anger, “We’ll fix this! It’s… it’s just some phase or something! We’ll find a way to fix this!”

 

“It’s not a phase Dad! Okay? I’m gay! I have been since middle school but maybe if you had been there for me as a father you would have noticed! Maybe then you wouldn’t have find out through the media when our fucking gardener had known longer than you!”

 

“God dammit you’re fucking the gardener?” Gordon screeched and I screamed kicking at the table’s leg.

 

“No Dad! The point is that you don’t get to tell me what to do with my life anymore when you haven’t done jackshit for me! I sick of you and your people trying to fucking control me!”

 

“I know what’s best for you that’s why! I’m your father!” 

 

“Then where were you when I needed you? Where were you on my sixteenth birthday when I was all alone and you were off filming for Gordon in the Mornin’? I spent my sixteenth birthday all alone in fucking Mexico because you didn’t even have the decency to tell me that you were leaving early for filming! Do you know how embarrassing that was going to Jost and having to ask where you were? And then to have Jost look at me and say ‘Oh your father must have forgotten to tell you! He’s back in the States filming for next season.’ Meanwhile he’s thinking of how fucking messed up our family is and he how pities me.”

 

“You told me you loved that vacation in Mexico!”

 

“Yeah Dad because you were there! For two fucking days,” I sobbed as I felt my tears run in hot streams down my face, “You were there and everything was fine! You weren’t Gordon Trumper anymore, you were just my dad. But then you had to go and ruin it like you do with everything else in life!”

 

“Then I’ll just have to have Jost rent out a nice venue for you to make it up okay? We can invite all your friends from school and it’ll be just like your sixteenth birthday party okay?”

 

“That’s not it!” I screamed. A silence filled the room as the staff had disappeared somewhere during our fight. I was breathing heavily now from the combination of crying and yelling and I bit back a sob as I began to speak softly, “I through with this. I’m done taking care of you when you obviously don’t care about me. I bet you don’t even know my birthday anymore. I can’t do this. I can’t act like everything’s okay when it’s clearly not. I can’t go through life seeing more of your manager than you yourself.”

 

“Bill…” Gordon said quietly looking lost for words, “I don’t know how to fix this. Tell what to do and I’ll have someone fix this.”

 

“I can’t. I can’t tell you how to fix this. You’re my father, you should know how to fix this. There is no more ‘fixing’ this, it’s broken. I never want to see you again. I hate you.”

 

“Bill don’t say that.” Gordon pleaded, “We’ll find a nice family consular and figure this out okay? Maybe even after that we’ll help get you out of this gay stage as well.”

 

My father’s words hit me like a ton of bricks and I smiled bitterly. He was never going to get it, he was never going to be able to understand, and this moment just proved it. I sniffed slightly and laughed wiping a few stray tears away as my father watched me hopefully, thinking that he’d been forgiven. If only it was that easy. 

 

I did not wait to see my father would say next when I turned to leave. Nor did I wait to see his expression when I began walking off down the hallway. I did not listen to his concerned calls as I grabbed my car keys off the key ring. And I most certainly did not stop the car when Gordon came rushing out of the house after me when I pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

“Gosh, honey, I’m so sorry.” Cara sighed wrapping her arms around me and brushing my hair in hopes of soothing me, “I’m so sorry.” 

 

“I just can’t keep doing this anymore.” I sobbed burring my head into her shoulder, “I keep trying to make things alright but it just keeps getting worse. It’s like he’s not even my father anymore! You should have heard what he said to me. He said that I was going through a stage by being gay! He keeps denying and denying it when it’s sitting right there in front of him!” 

 

“Shh honey I know. I know.” Cara hushed me rocking me back and forth in her arms like one would a small child. We were both seated on the bench in the employee’s lounge of Beaches’n’Peaches, which was actually more like a medium sized storage closet. 

 

“And I feel terrible about this whole thing because now James doesn’t even want to talk to me anymore! I feel like skank!”

 

“Bill,” Cara said seriously taking my face between her hands so that we were looking each other in the eye, “You are not a _skank_. You are one of the kindest people I know! So what if some little boy freaked out about kissing another boy behind his boyfriend’s back? He was just as involved in it as you were! Bill you don’t need a boy like that in your life.”

 

“But I’ve liked him since-”

 

“And I understand that you’ve liked him for a while as well,” Cara said giving me a pointed look, “But you deserve better than him. Just because you like someone for a while doesn’t mean that they are perfect. What about this Tom boy you were telling me about?”

 

“Tom?” I frowned pulling a face and Cara laughed, “What about him? He’s just some kid of my dad’s friend.”

 

“Well he seems like he’s been nice to you ever since that time at the pool. Maybe you’d like a boy like him?”

 

“Cara woah! There is no way that I’m dating- that I’d even like- Tom. Besides Tom’s as straight as they come judging from the way he was all over Tinker the other night.” I frowned recalling the memory.

 

“Well it was worth a shot.” Cara sighed, “Want to know what best helps heal a broken heart?”

 

“What?” I smiled weakly when Cara grabbed my hand and dragged me up from the bench.

 

“Flip-flop shaped soap! We can make pineapple, kiwi, and ocean scented soap! It always helps to clear my mind.” Cara said enthusiastically and I sniffed back the last of my tears.

 

“Alright let’s do it.”


	7. Episode Seven: Extreme Makeover Bill Edition

“Bill, don’t even think about it.” Cara frowned as she flipped the little sign on the front door of Beaches’n’Peaches from open to closed. The California sun was setting off over the water and I sighed tugging my hoodie tighter around my waist. The warm summer sun was setting over on the horizon as the cold night began to settle in. 

 

“Why not?” I asked watching as Cara finally locked up the store and turned to me frowning. We both were sweating slightly from standing over the bubbling pots of soap and lard was caked on both of our hands. Cara cursed slightly as she began to peel the mixture off in flakes, setting off towards her car.

 

“Because these things take time Bill.” Cara sighed, “You just can’t call James up and expect within the first five hours of this thing that he’ll forgive you.”

 

“But what if he does?” I whined scurrying after her as the streetlamps flicked on, “Cara! You never know! What if he does? I really want this to be over with!”

 

“And so do I, but you’re in a delicate situation and I think that James needs some room to breath before you confront him on this.” 

 

“But it’s driving me crazy! How can you expect me to just be able to sit here and wait around until James is ready to talk? How will I know? What if he wants to talk about it now but I’m here talking with you instead of calling him? Oh my gosh I have to call James!” I panicked reaching into my pocket for my phone but Cara grabbed my arm wrestling the device from me.

 

“Bill, no.” Cara said hiding the cell phone behind her back as she gave me a disapproving glance, “You need to show some self restraint-”

 

“I can’t!” I snapped making a lunge for the phone but Cara knocked my hand out of the way, “Cara give it to me!”

 

“Bill!” She warned backing up some more as I approached her, “Control your self. You’re acting like you are two years old!”

 

“I thought you were my friend! Cara give me the damn phone!” I lunging for the phone but Cara managed to keep it out my grasp, “Cara!”

 

“I am your friend!” She said fleeing behind the checkout counter. The two of us faced one another for a moment, both waiting to see which side the other would approach on, when I finally threw my hands up in the air and scoffed.

 

“It’s just… it’s just I really like him, Cara.” I sighed brushing some bangs out of my face and Cara’s face softened, “I haven’t seen him for so long and now he’s back in life again and I feel like it is fate or something. I don’t want this opportunity to pass me by again.”

 

“Then you need to give him some space.” She reminded me again as she pulled off her apron and walked over to Gunter who was still sleeping in the corner, “Gunter, wake up.”

 

The boy snored in response and I couldn’t help but laugh. It seemed that Gunter could sleep through just about anything.

 

“Gunter?” Cara frowned shaking the boy a bit more vigorously, “Gunter get up!”

 

“Ah! Huh? What?” He shouted jolting up out of the chair as he whirled around to face Cara and I. 

 

“It’s closing time.” Cara smiled nodding towards the front window that showed the setting sun, “Time to go home kiddo.”

 

“Finally!” He groaned stretching out his back, as his eyes landed on me, “Are you two finally done talking about that girly shit? I mean its kind of inconsiderate when people are trying to sleep and I can hear is ‘Oh James!’ ” 

 

“You were awake the whole time?” I gasped as my face burned red feeling thoroughly embarrassed that someone besides Cara had heard my complaining. 

 

“Well I was trying not to be.” He shrugged as he made his way over the door. He was just about to step outside when he turned back to address me, “Maybe try a makeover?”

 

“What?” I said narrowing my eyes as Gunter quickly tried to correct himself.

 

“Not that you need one or anything! You look fine! But maybe try fitting to what James likes? I mean heck I’m a sucker for gingers.” Gunter smiled, “Figure out his likes and dislikes.”

 

“Gunter!” I cried rushing over the boy and throwing my arms around him, “You’re a genius!”

 

“Bill.” Cara chided with a frown tugging at her lips, “I don’t think that James would want you to change to fit what he likes. You shouldn’t _have_ to change yourself if he really likes you. If James doesn’t appreciate you the way you are, then I don’t like this boy.”

 

“Aw dude.” Gunter laughed lightly pushing me off of him, “No hugs in public please.”

 

“Oh my gosh.” I beamed totally tuning out Cara, “Why didn’t I think of that before? If I can get a makeover and then go over to James’ house maybe he’ll forgive me faster! Oh my god! I need to get home!”

 

“Bill!” Cara called after me as I threw off my apron and rushed for the door.

 

“Bye Cara! Bye Gunter! See you tomorrow!” I said hurriedly as I pulled out my car keys.

 

“Bill!” Cara called weakly after me but her voice was drowned out by the sounds of my car engine.

* * *

“You what?” Kitty said, eyes brows drawing together.

 

“Like you know! Give me a makeover!” I nodded as Kitty eyed me over, her tiny plastic surgery-enhance nose wrinkling.

 

“But…” She stammered, “You don’t like makeovers. I mean Bill, you’re the same guy that wanted to wear a little kid’s shirt to a nightclub.”

 

“Hey!” I whined, “I like that shirt!”

 

“I just don’t understand why all of a sudden you want a makeover.” Kitty said.

 

“Kitty-”

 

“What are y’all doing up here?” A voice interrupted and I immediately spotted Tinker in the doorway. She had dark circles under her eyes and her normally slick black hair was now knotted and tangled. However it was the oversized, clearly men’s shirt, that made my blood boil upon seeing her. Tinker would never own a shirt like that on her own free will.

 

“Oh like my god, Tinker.” Kitty giggled instantly reverting back to Valley Girl accent and I cringed, “Bill and I were just like talking about stuff.”

 

“What kind ‘o stuff?” Tinker said with interest plopping her self down on Kitty’s bed along side me. I got whiff of Axe deodorant from her shirt, the same kind that Tom wears.

 

“You like know.” Kitty rolled her eyes, “Stuff. Like Bill wanted to like understand how to paint his nails.”

 

“What?” Tinker and I both shouted at the same time. Tinker in shock and me in outrage.

 

“Yeah like Bill was just telling me how he like really wants to paint this nails. So me being the totally nicest person in the world,” Kitty put her hand over her heart and smiled, “decided to like help him!”

 

“I did not!” I squeaked as Tinker turned to me grinning.

 

“And I heard something about a makeover?” Tinker grinned.

 

“Yeah! Like he wanted a makeover too.” Kitty nodded as I gaped up at her like a fish.

 

“Woah! Woah! Woah!” I said putting my hands up, “Kitty I said I wanted a makeover, not to change me entirely!”

 

“Bill like duh!” Kitty rolled her eyes and she picked up the bottle of nail polish next to her, “That’s what a makeover is! We’re going to like make you all over!”

 

“Lordy this is going to be great!” Tinker squealed jumping up off of the bed to join Kitty. Both of the girls’ eyes were gleaming and I scooted further back on the bed, images of dresses and glitter running through my head.

 

“I’m thinking… brown?” Kitty said to Tinker picking up a lock of my hair and twirling it.

 

“No.” Tinker shook her head, “He’s not suited for brown.”

 

“How about black?” I squeaked and both girls looked down their noses at me.

 

“Black could work.” Tinker nodded looking to Kitty, “Black it is then.”

 

“Such a like shame.” Kitty pouted at Tinker, “His natural hair color is just gorgeous.”

 

“If not a little ratty.” Tinker wrinkled her nose in disgust.

 

“You guys!” I whined trying to sit up but Tinker pushed me back down onto the bed, “Don’t I get a say in this?”

 

“Lock the door.” Kitty instructed and Tinker muttered something about Kitty not being the boss of her but closed the door anyway, “Bill you said that you wanted a new look. So we’re going to give you a new look. Men will not be able to resist you once they see you.”

 

“But nail polish?” I winced eyeing the offending object that Kitty clutched in her own pink manicured hands, “Isn’t that a bit much?”

 

“Hush!” Kitty said raising a hand in silence as Tinker walked back over to us now branding a pair of scissors, “We’re the stylists here. You can just sit back and relax. By the time we’re through with you, you won’t even be able to recognize yourself.”

 

“Is that a good or a bad thing?” I said smiling weakly and Tinker snorted.

 

“Babe, it’s a good thing.”

* * *

“If you’d just hold still!”

 

“Ow! Fuck that hurt!”

 

“It wouldn’t if you didn’t blink so much! I can’t keep my hold on you!”

 

“Tinker, watch your elbow! You almost hit my arm!”

 

Three hours later the room smelled of hair dye, nail polish, and other various chemicals that had been clomped onto me. Tinker and Kitty had purposely sat me with my back to the mirror but from what I had gathered, they were changing everything about my look. First we’d gone into the bathroom and dyed my hair black before Tinker had practically attack me with scissors. I could only watch anxiously as more and more pieces of hair fell around me, now a dark shiny raven color. 

 

Currently Tinker had now taken to attacking my eyebrows. Let me tell you something, I do not know how girls do it every single month. Maybe that’s why women are the ones to have children and not men, because you’ve all built up your pain endurance over the years from having your eyebrows plucked. 

 

“Right there.” Tinker breathed in my face as she gave a hair a tug. A sharp sting shot through the sensitive skin above my eye and I screeched in pain.

 

“Fuck!” I hissed blinking rapidly and Tinker frowned tightening her hold on the top of my head.

 

“Stop moving!” Kitty snapped as she dabbed at my nails with some nail polish removers, “This is the third time already!”

 

“Sorry.” I said weakly but Kitty simply went back to work, painting my nails a solid black color.

 

“There!” Tinker cried victoriously as she yanked out one last hair and I yelped in pain, “Finished!”

 

“Well I’d be done by now too if someone,” Kitty said glancing up at me, “Would still.”

 

I didn’t bother apologizing this time as Kitty finished up my last nail and Tinker walked into Kitty’s closet to scan for clothes. Then finally after the two of them bickering about what would better suit my frame they settled on a pair of dark skinny jeans, black leather boots, and a flannel top.

 

“Put this on!” Tinker said pushing me into the closet to change, “We’ll be waiting out here and then you can thank us after that.”

 

“Damn.” Kitty hummed looking me over and I flushed, “We did good.”

 

I quickly shut the door behind me and tugged on Kitty’s clothes unable to stop the fluttering in my stomach. I had yet to see my reflection yet but I prayed to God that it would fit what James liked. 

 

“You done yet?” Tinker knocked on the door and I opened it, beaming when both girls squealed.

 

“My god maybe I should become a personal stylists because Bill you look hot!” Kitty said as a smile broke over her face.

 

“Y-yeah.” Tinker said as a frown crossed her face, “I have go downstairs.”

 

“Huh?” Kitty said.

 

“Gordon wanted to talk to me about something.” Tinker shrugged as she eyed me over once before turning to leave. I could not suppress the look of distaste that crossed my face at the mention of my father and it did not go unnoticed by Kitty, however she didn’t comment on it. I’d been loud enough for the whole house to hear so it was no surprise that she’d overheard the morning spat. I hadn’t seen Gordon since earlier that day and had no intentions to see him any time soon if I had my way.

 

“Oh okay.” Kitty said brushing it off as nothing, “Well Bill? Are you ready to see yourself?”

 

“Oh god! Okay.” I smiled as Kitty brought me over to her full-length mirror. I could not stop the gasp that left my lips. 

 

Kitty’s makeover from that night we went to the club did not even compare to this. The girls had taken three inches off my hair and layered it so that it was framing my face more along with once blonde roots that were now a dark raven. My nails were painted black and the outfit that Kitty had picked out for was not one that I’d wear on my own consent. I looked like… I looked like… I looked like an exact clone of Brice. Such tight fitting clothes only highlighted my lanky limbs, which I’d been so ashamed of in gym class, but somehow I looked good! The boy in the mirror blinked a few times back at me and I stared dumbfounded that _this_ had been hiding inside of me for so long. 

 

“Wow.” I finally released the breath I didn’t know I’d been holding. I turned to Kitty who hummed in appreciation as she circled me.

 

“Well damn!” Kitty giggled, “Throw some spray-on tan on you and could be a ‘Gal Pal’!”

 

“Ugh,” I gagged, “Kitty! Not the mental image I needed. But seriously? You think I look good?”

 

“Honey,” Kitty placed a hand on my arm, “Tomi boy won’t be able to resist you.”

 

“What!?” I cried out in scandal breaking away from her and Kitty’s eyebrows knotted in confusion.

 

“The makeover?” She said titling her head, “You did it to impress Tom right? I’ve seen the way you keep making moon eyes at him.”

 

“What… oh my god Ew!” I said trying to think back to occurrence I could remember where I may have shown any sort of flirty behavior. James, yes. But Tom? Gross, smelly, farting in my pool, Tom? Yet despite how utterly shocked I had first felt when Kitty said these words, I could not stop the slight flutter my stomach gave at the mention of Tom and I being a couple. Cara had suggested the same thing earlier, is that really what people thought about us?

 

“Yeah I mean I figured that since he took so well to your nightclub look, that’s why you wanted a makeover. It’s okay Bill. I won’t tell anyone.”

 

“No Kitty,” I said shaking my head, “I don’t like Tom.”

 

“Uh huh.” She grinned and I felt my face flush, “Sure you don’t.”

 

“Kitty!” I whined stamping my foot, “I do not like Tom! Besides Tinker and him have a thing now.”

 

“Psh.” Kitty snorted rolling her eyes, “Babe, Tinker and Tom do not have a thing.”

 

“What?” I frowned as the image of Tinker grinding on Tom came into mind. The image of Tinker in Kitty’s room just a few moments ago in Tom’s shirt, “Of course they do. The club… and the shirt.”

 

“Ha!” Kitty threw her head back in a laugh before wrapping her arms around my waist, “Tinker always dances that way with anything that has a dick. Believe me they’re not a thing.”

 

“Yeah whatever.” I grumbled as Kitty pulled me closer grinning.

 

“Why do you care so much Bill?” She whispered into my ear and I gasped, “I thought you said that you don’t like Tom.”

 

“Kitty!” I growled and she released me, darting for the other end of the room with a high-pitched shriek, “I’m going to kill you! I swear to God!” 

 

“Bill and Tom, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” She cackled as I chased her around the room in hopes of silencing her.

 

“First comes love.” She said fluttering her eyes as she managed to dart around me yet again, “Then comes marriage!”

 

“Kitty!”

 

“Then comes a baby Bill in a baby carriage!” Just then the door swung open and I froze, half crawling across the bed to reach Kitty who looked just as shocked.

 

“Oh.” Kitty mumbled staring wide-eyed at the person in the doorframe as my felt my face burn with embarrassment.

 

“T-Tom?”


	8. Episode Eight: Opps I Did It Again…

“T-Tom?” My body froze completely and for a moment Tom and I just stared at each other. He was wearing baggy basketball shorts with a t-shirt whose sleeves had been cut off revealing Tom’s arms in all of their godly glory. I was aware of how heavily I was breathing (because I’d been chasing Kitty!) and I flushed red trying to slow down heart rate so I didn’t sound like a complete idiot. 

 

“What…” Tom trailed off taking his eyes off me and looking over to Kitty who was still just as shocked as I was, “What…”

 

Kitty blinked for a moment, bringing her hand up to her heated face, as I could slowly see the wheels in her head turning. Tom shook his head and looked back at me with a blank expression as his eyes roamed over my figure. Then Tom really looked at me.

 

“Oh my god!” Tom exclaimed jumping slightly as he really took in my new appearance, “You dyed your hair! And you’re wearing makeup… like a lot of makeup!”

 

“Boy, what are you doing charging into my room like that?” Kitty snapped recovering. She pushed off from the wall and walked over to the closet shutting the door and Tom glanced curiously over. I took the opportunity to get up off the bed and try to straighten myself to the best of my abilities but it was hard to when Tom was just standing there like that; dressed so boyishly and covered in sweat. I wrinkled my nose at the thought, reminding myself of James, I was sure that this little Tom thing would pass soon.

 

“Well I was going to my room when I heard you two… doing whatever it was you were doing.” Tom shrugged lifting his wrist to wipe his brow with and Kitty squawked.

 

“Oh gross! If you’re all sweaty you can’t be in here! I just had the carpet cleaned!” Kitty branded a pair of discarded jeans and whipped at Tom demanding he stand in the hallway, “Get out! Get out before you drip all over my room!”

 

“Alright! Gee Kitty calm down! Look I’m out of your room okay?” Tom said raising both hands in front of him as defense. 

 

“Good!” Kitty nodded satisfied now that Tom was standing in the middle of the hallway. 

 

“I was going to ask if Bill wanted to go get ice cream,” Tom said scratching at the back of his neck again, “But if you two are doing makeovers-”

 

“I like ice cream.” I blurted out before I’d even really considered the question. The thought of Tom and I getting ice cream somewhere romantic like the pier came to mind before I even realized I was fantasizing about it. Kitty snorted besides me and Tom raised his eyebrows at my enthusiasm. 

 

“Okay then, let me get a clean shirt on and then we go. Gustav and Georg are waiting downstairs.” 

 

“Oh.” I said feeling more embarrassed now. It was bad enough that Tom had overheard Kitty and me, but now I just felt like a fool. Of course Tom hadn’t meant for it to be like a date, we were just… friends? If you could even call us that. Besides Tom was as straight as they come, Tinker was proof of that.

 

“I’ll meet you down in five.” Tom said taking off for his bedroom.

 

“What was that?” Kitty said suggestively and swatted her on the arm. 

 

“Nothing!” 

 

“Uh huh… that didn’t look like nothing. Like I said before Bill, you’re totally hot for him!” Kitty giggled and I rolled my eyes finding surprisingly difficult, as Kitty had glued falsies onto my eyelashes. 

 

“That was the most unattractive face ever.” Kitty giggled shoving me lightly in the shoulder as she set about cleaning up the mess we’d made.

 

“Whatever, do you want to come? Tom said that Georg and Gustav would be so I guess it’s a group thing.” I offered.

 

“No, I’m fine. Besides your dad went out to go play golf so Finn and I are going to a movie.”

 

“Are you sure that’s okay? What if Gordon comes back and asks where you’ve gone?” I asked out of concern remembering back to that nigh I’d caught the couple in the green house.

 

“Not a problem, he won’t be back until seven, I checked. Go have fun with your man I’ll be fine.”

 

“Enough of you!” I groaned checking myself out in the mirror once more to make sure everything was in place.

 

“Knock him out.”

* * *

“How long has this been here?” I frowned up at the sign above that said ‘Bennett's Ice Cream’. It was a small red and white kiosk with a shabby folding table on the side and I frowned. This was not the sort of place I’d had in mind. We were at the farmer’s market on West Third Street and it had been quite a trek through the various stalls to get here. 

 

“I dunno.” Tom shrugged, “You live here, so you tell me. I thought it was cute.”

 

“Welcome to Bennett’s are you ready to order?” A girl around our age asked and I saw Georg nudge Gustav out of the corner of my eye.

 

“Yeah,” Gustav spoke up, “Can I have a large chocolate milkshake?”

 

“One large milkshake.” The girl repeated punching some buttons on the register.

 

“A Fancy Nancy.” Georg squinted at the board above the girl’s head listing all of the flavors. Immediately Tom turned to me expectantly and I bit my lip still not having decided what to order.

 

“Uh…” I said scanning the board at the various odd names that kept popping out. 

 

“And a Fudge Brownie Monster.” Tom said taking out his wallet to pay and Georg nudged Gustav again but this time glancing in our direction.

 

“I didn’t get to order!” I whined and Tom smirked handing over some cash to the girl at the register. 

 

“The Monster is for you.” Tom smiled.

 

“What? Ew do you even realize how unhealthy that thing is for you!” I squawked waving my right hand to help elaborate, “That thing is like five thousand calories!”

 

“It’s actually only 550.” The girl smiled and I shot her a look.

 

“Here’s your change. If you go around to the other counter they’ll have your order in a minute.”

 

“Thanks.” Tom said dropping a one into the tip jar.

 

“I’m not eating that.” I frowned turning to go walk back to the register to change my order and Tom grabbed my wrist stopping me.

 

“Will you stop freaking grabbing me like a caveman!” I shrieked slapping his hand so he’d let go, “God!”

 

“Bill.” Tom said weakly but I was already taking off for the counter. I felt instantly bad when I heard Tom quietly ask Gustav what he’d done wrong and I myself couldn’t quite figure out why I’d been so harsh on Tom. It was almost like I was so afraid of him finding out about my feelings for him that I overcompensated for it. Although of course this Tom thing was just a silly little crush that would pass. 

 

“Welcome to Bennett’s-oh.” The girl said stopping short when she saw it was me again.

 

“Yeah,” I said not hearing the footsteps behind me, “I’d like to change my order to-”

 

“Bill.” Georg interrupted putting a hand on my shoulder and I turned staring him down.

 

“What Georg?” I sighed glancing over to where Tom and Gustav were talking quietly among themselves. Tom glanced up right when I looked over and our eyes locked. 

 

“Can I talk with you for a moment… privately?” Georg asked nodding his head in the opposite direction of Tom and Gustav. The girl at the register mumbled something about holding up customers and I scoffed flicking my newly dyed over my shoulder. Georg’s eyebrows creased in concern at my reaction thinking the scoff had been directed at him.

 

“Sure.” I said following Georg when he began walking off. We didn’t talk as we made our way through the various stalls lining the pathway of the farmer’s market. All around us the aroma of food filled the air and quit a few colorful stalls caught my attention as we passed them. However it was the constant stares that I was receiving from both men and women that perplexed me. I’d checked my face before I’d left with Tom and I hadn’t seen anything wrong with it. As we passed one group of teenage boys around Georg and my age, a few nodded in my direction. Georg snorted next to me.

 

“Alright listen Bill.” Georg sighed stopping by a produce stand, “Tom’s been my friend for a really long time and he’s… well not the most suave guy in the world.”  
“Yeah?” I frowned subtly touching my face, not really listening, when a girl stared at me a bit too long when she walked by.

 

“Yeah and-Bill? Bill, are you listening?” Georg demanded snapping his fingers in front of my face and I blinked looking back at him.

 

“What Georg? What? You and I aren’t exactly friends you know.” I said crossing my arms over my chest and Georg put his hands up in defense.

 

“Look I already said I was sorry about the coat thing. The point is that Tom’s been trying really hard for the past few days to impress you.” Georg said finally. I unfolded my arms for a second and stared directly at him, expecting this to be some sort of joke.

 

“What are you talking about? What do you mean ‘impress me’?” I didn’t drop the cold exterior for a moment, all too accustomed to being picked on for being gay. Was this some kind of joke? But did Georg have to gain from this?

 

“He should tell you himself, man.” Georg shook his head as he started walking back in the direction of the ice cream stand, “Just go easy on him okay?”

 

A strange fluttery feeling overtook me as Georg began walking off as my mind was racing. What did Georg mean by Tom wanting to ‘impress me’? The first thing that came to mind was that Georg meant Tom liked me; but of course that was a ridiculous notion. Tom had acted straight the entire time he’d been staying with us; he’d even hooked up with Tinker! And what about James, and all of the effort I’d gone to in trying to impress him? I still liked James just as much but now when I thought of Tom I got this fluttery feeling in my stomach. 

 

“Uh.” I groaned as started off after Georg muttering to myself the whole time. Why would Tom like me? I mean, even despite Kitty’s makeover, I still was clearly a boy Tom knew that. 

 

“Bill!” A voice called and I picked my head realizing that I was back at Bennett’s again. I looked around the crowd until my eyes fell on Tom who was waving enthusiastically. 

 

“Oh great.” I muttered rolling my eyes. I looked around at the ice cream stand noting the menu sign when I realized that Tom was still waving and now walking over towards me. Instantly my stomach gave a painful jolt and I waved back weakly as I felt my legs turn into jello.

 

“Hey.” Tom said stopping in front of me, as he held out something brown and dripping in a cup towards me.

 

“What is that?” I asked wrinkling my nose in distaste and Tom laughed putting the disgusting mess in my hands. 

 

“It’s the Fudge Brownie Monster you ordered!” Tom smiled making his eyes slant slightly as his grin spread over his whole face. Tom’s teeth were a little crooked and bucky, and while that normally bothered me with a guy, I found that Tom’s smile was a little cute.

 

“I didn’t want to order this though.” I whined pushing the mess back at Tom and he held up his hands laughing.

 

“I’m not taking that. It’s yours so you eat it.”

 

“Tom!” I stomped my foot on the ground, “This isn’t even food and never even ordered this in the first place. You wanted it so you eat it.”

 

“Aw come on,” Tom said nodding towards where the brownie was slowly starting to get mushy from the combination of ice cream and fudge, “It’s not that bad. Actually it sort of tasted like an Oreo oddly enough.”

 

“How could something-wait! You already ate some of this?” I shrieked staring down in horror at the cup I was holding, “Tom that’s disgusting! Oh my god! That’s how mono and H1N1 gets spread!”

 

“Oh calm down,” Tom rolled his eyes taking the cup from my hands and popping a spoonful into his mouth, “I don’t have mono or swine flu.”

 

I stared frozen to where the spoon had disappeared in Tom’s mouth as he talked around the ice cream and brownie. He seriously had no manners at all.

 

“Come on Bill,” Tom whined scooping another spoonful and holding it out in front of my mouth, “Just try a little. Please?”

 

“Tom, I…” I trailed off staring at the fudged mess in front of me. I thought maybe upon looking at it closer that the Fudge Brownie Monster would look better but even at this close of range it still looked gross. I was just about to object again when my eyes flickered up to Tom’s face. He looked so hopeful and excited as he stared back at me that I almost felt guilty about being such a prick about this whole thing. Georg’s words ran through my head and I found myself wondering… this felt like one of those moments that could lead to something big, the kind of moment that you don’t want to mess up.

 

“Come on Bill.” Tom said again, “Just a little?”

 

“Okay.” I sighed as Tom’s whole lighted up, “But just a little! I don’t want to consume more than a hundred calories of this thing got it?”

 

Tom pressed the spoon closer until it bumped my lips and I opened my mouth around it taking the bite of Fudge Brownie Monster off the spoon. I then squeezed my eyes shut in a pained expression, expecting for the thing to taste horrible, when I realized that it actually wasn’t all that bad. My heart was burning yet and my arteries felt fine.

 

“Huh.” I said as Tom retracted the spoon and scooped another bite for himself, “It does taste like Oreo. What the fuck?”

 

“My thoughts exactly.” Tom hummed from around the spoon and blushed upon thinking how that had just been in my mouth. Tom made a disgusted face and stuck his tongue out a little, “Ugh! Tastes like lip gloss.”

 

“Ass.” I smiled slapping him on the arm and Tom yelped fending me off with the spoon, “Give it here.” I motioned towards the Fudge Brownie Monster.

 

“I thought you said you didn’t like it.” Tom teased eating another bite and I snatched the cup from his hands. Tom stared at me dumbly with the spoon sticking out of his mouth and I snatched that as well helping myself to another bite.

 

“I don’t.” I said swallowing, “I didn’t have lunch today so I’m hungry.” 

 

“Bullshit,” Tom said rather loudly and a few adults turned around to glare at us, “You totally love it now!”

 

“I said I didn’t so I don’t.” I nodded in conclusion before looking around for Gustav and Georg, “Where are the two Gs?”

 

“Ah so I got you calling them Gs now huh?” 

 

“It’s just easier to call them that. Gustav and Georg are too long to say.” I shrugged licking the fudge that was stuck to the spoon off. I stopped upon realizing that Tom was watching and coughed.

 

“I don’t know they must have taken off to go look at some of the stalls.” Tom said looking away quickly from me, “Do you want to go and look for them?”

 

“Yeah I don’t want to be here all day. It’s smells like old people and organic crap.” I said taking off towards the courtyard and Tom slugged me in the shoulder.

 

“Ouch Tom!” I slugged Tom right back and he laughed.

 

“What? Can’t take a punch?” Tom raised his hand threateningly and my eyes widened, “The makeup and the hair don’t fool me Trumper, you can throw a swing, I have the bruises to show for it.”

 

“When have I ever punched you?” I laughed dropping the last of the Fudge Brownie Monster into the trashcan.

 

“Well I don’t know,” Tom said sarcastically, “How about the time at the pool? Or at Disneyland? Or at the Trousdale?”

 

“The pool doesn’t count! You were practically vandalizing my pool so I think I was in the right if I smacked you a little.”

 

“A little?” Tom laughed grinning at me, “You gave me a bruise on my wrist from that! Look it’s only just started fading.”

 

“Uh huh.” I smiled looking off towards the stalls as a pleasant warm feeling filled my stomach. It was just like Disneyland all over again, somehow, someway, Tom and I had found ourselves flirting again. We fell so easily into it that I didn’t even notice it half of the time.

 

“Bill?” Tom said suddenly all of the humor was gone from his voice and I turned to look at him. Tom’s eyes were a nice faded brown color and I found myself stuck under his gaze as he moved a little closer.

 

“We should go find Gustav and Georg.” I said looking away from Tom’s piercing gaze but Tom hooked his finger under my chin turning my face towards him.

 

“No Bill.” He said seriously as my heart was hammering inside of my chest. I hear the blood pumping through my ears and could feel just how close Tom had gotten. He was half leaning over me and I jumped when he put his other arm around my waist to hold me in place, “You know I’ve always thought that you were really pretty. Well not like a girl pretty, I mean if you want to be girl pretty then you are that too. No that’s not what I meant! I mean you’re really… attractive even before you got this makeover and…”

 

“I’ve been wanting to ask you this for a while,” Tom said licking at his lips nervously and I followed the motion all too aware at how Tom was watching me, “Bill, can I kiss you?”

 

I gasped rather loudly at his words, so loudly in fact that it sounded more like the noise a goose makes rather than a gasp. My eyes met his and I realized I was right; this was one of those moments that could lead to something bigger, that you didn’t want to mess up. Tom’s eyes were warm just like the heat radiating from his hand on my back and I found that no thoughts of James even entered my mind as I struggled out a ‘yes’.

 

Then before my brain had caught up with what I’d said, Tom was descending down upon me. The arm around my waist pulling me flush against his body in a possessive manner as his other hand came to softly cup the side of my face as his drew closer. Then we were kissing. Kissing Tom was like an out of body experience as my eyes fell shut and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. Tom was everywhere around me, physically more substantial than myself or James, and I loved the feeling his arms wrapped around me. He was slightly taller so I tried standing on my tiptoes a bit as Tom tried slouching down at that same moment. But eventually we found a median as we ended up doing this thing where I was almost hyper flexing my back as Tom hunched his shoulders and held me close to him. 

 

Our lips only met once, there were no small desperate kisses, but Tom had still yet to remove his mouth from mine in our first kiss that seemed to last forever. I don’t know exactly how long we stayed like that, held in each other’s embrace, but eventually Tom began breathing harshly through his nose. I took it as a signal to let off but to my surprise when I began to open my mouth for air Tom’s tongue had found its way inside. I made a strangled noise and Tom hummed in pleasure exploring the inside of my mouth and my own tongue that had arched in surprise at the visitor. 

 

“Mm… Tom.” I breathed pushing lightly at his shoulders and he released me. When we pulled apart we were both breathing heavily and Tom’s lips were bright pink along with his eyes being hooded. I imagined that I wore a similar look due to the way Tom was eyeing me, and I pushed Tom back when he tried to kiss me again. A look of concern came over his face and I laughed sounding weak and out of breath.

 

“Not yet.” I held up my index finger, “Just give me a minute.” 

 

“Are you okay?” Tom asked quietly putting an arm around my shoulder and I smiled back at him.

 

“Yeah, I just wasn’t expecting for you to shove your tongue down my throat is all.” Tom’s face burned red in embarrassment and I pressed a clammy hand to his burning face, “That was really nice.”

 

“Are you sure? Was that okay? I mean I thought you wanted me to kiss you.” Tom said looking sheepish which was very out of character for him. I thought back to how Georg had mentioned that Tom wasn’t the most suave guy, and I’d found that hard to believe with how he’d been acting when he’d first got here, but now looking so self-conscious I had my doubts. 

 

“I did.” I smiled being bold and pressing a soft kiss to Tom’s bottom lip. Tom’s eyes widened in surprise and his mouth chased after mine leaning in for another kiss.

 

“Bill,” Tom said when we pulled apart, “I really like you.”

 

“I do too.” I found myself saying before I even really thought about what exactly Tom was to me.

 

“Maybe this is too sudden… and you can say no! But,” Tom bit his lip, “Do you want to go out?”

 

“Like officially? Or on a date?” I asked raising an eyebrow. Too many times I’d overheard stories from girls at school complaining how they never knew how to decipher that saying.

 

“Officially.” My heart leapt as a thought nagged at the back of my mind.

 

“What about Tinker?” I frowned upon saying the name and Tom looked confused.

 

“What _about_ Tinker?”

 

“Weren’t you two like a thing?” I winced expecting Tom to realize that this was a horrible mistake and that he really liked Tinker.

 

“Tinker’s nice and all but we’re just friends, or at least that’s how I view us. I think she has a crush on me or something because she keeps asking to borrowing my stuff and shit. Like today she barged into my room and said she needed a larger shirt for the gym and I needed to give her one because her’s were being washed.” Tom scratched at the back of his neck.

 

“So you two aren’t a thing?” I wanted to clarify, like hell if I’d be fucked over by the twisting or words.

 

“We’re nothing.” Tom smiled at me hopefully and I found myself staring at Tom’s mouth again.

 

“Are you sure?” I said softly not being able to take my eyes off of Tom’s lip ring. Tom swallowed thickly and he placed a hand on mine.

 

“We’re nothing. Bill, I’d really like it if you’d answer my question.” 

 

“Yes.” I said looking up to meet his eyes and Tom looked caught off guard.

 

“Yes?” He said unsure and I nodded in the affirmative.

 

“Yes.” I smiled resting my head on his shoulder and Tom squeezed me shoulder.

 

“Okay.” He said still sounding a little shaken that I’d actually said yes.

 

“Let’s go find Gustav and Georg.” I said enjoying how when we started walking again, Tom had left his arm wrapped around my shoulders. 

 

“Huh?” Tom blinked looking down at me and I rolled my eyes as a smile covered my face.

 

“Come on.”


	9. Episode Nine: A Twist in My Tale

The car ride home from the farmer’s market had been probably the most embarrassing and awkward thing in my entire life. Tom and I had eventually found Georg and Gustav marveling at some very interesting onions at a vegetable stand that ironically enough had a clear view of where Tom and I had been kissing earlier.

 

However riding back to the Gal Pal Castle, the two had said nothing and it was driving me crazy. Occasionally I’d glance back at Georg only to receive a knowing look or at Gustav who would simply blush and politely look away. Tom was driving and every so often would fiddle with the radio until he could find some godforsaken rap song while managing to remain oblivious to the G’s. 

 

“Well,” Tom stretched out his back as he shut off the car, “We’re here.”

 

Tom’s shiny new Audi R8 pulled up along my truck and I could not help but notice just how inferior my car compared. I loved my truck, even if everyone liked to call it ‘moving-crap’, but suddenly I was starting to notice small things like how my paint was peeling or how my bumper looked as if it were going to fall off or how my tires looked a little worn. 

 

“You good?” Tom asked pressing his keys to lock his car as it emitted a cheerful beep. I turned around to see that the G’s were already heading into the house and looked back at Tom.

 

“Do you really think my car’s a piece of shit?” I worried my lip as Tom’s eyes brows rose in confusion.

 

“Is this like one of those trick questions girlfriends ask their boyfriends? Like if we think you guys look fat in a dress or something?” Tom blinked a picture of innocence and I knocked him on the shoulder.

 

“Ow! Bill!” Tom whined.

 

“Seriously Tom, do you think my car… looks bad? Is it embarrassing?” I said grabbing onto Tom’s arm and he laughed slinging it around my shoulders.

 

“Bill why do you suddenly care so much about your car, huh? As long as you like it, it doesn’t really matter what other people think.” Tom grinned giving my shoulder a squeeze as I flushed red.

 

“Besides,” Tom let go of me and ran around to inspect my truck’s bumper, “I don’t think anyone is going to want to steal this thing when they see it in the Golden Triangle.”

 

“Oh shut up.” I huffed grabbing Tom’s arm before he did something stupid like kicking my truck’s bumper for good measure, “Let’s go inside.”

 

“Seriously,” Tom laughed as he let himself be dragged inside the house, “I don’t see what the big deal is. Why are so concerned all of a sudden?”

 

“Nothing.” I shrugged shutting the door behind us. I was just about to ask if Tom wanted to go for a swim when a person cleared his or her from behind us.

 

“Ahem.” I spun around startled and frowned upon seeing who stood before us.

 

“Oh… hey Gordon.” I said void of emotion as I began walking off towards the kitchen. Tom followed close behind confused and I could hear my Dad following as well.

 

“You want something to drink?” I asked Tom as he opened his mouth to answer before cutting him off, “Good.”

 

“I’d like a water if there’s one in there.” Gordon piped up and I slammed the refrigerator shut.

 

“Why don’t you drink water out of the faucet like a normal person?” I glared at him and Gordon held his hands up in defense.

 

“Bill I just wanted to talk to you about the other day.” He said shaking his head, “I think you got a little carried away.”

 

“Carried away?” I shouted throwing my juice box down onto the kitchen island, “Carried away? God do you even hear yourself right now? I can’t… I can’t talk to you about this. Come on Tom let’s go upstairs.”

 

I sent my Dad one last glare before I started up the stairs with a very confused and worried Tom in tow. We just almost out of hearing range when I heard my Dad call up after us, “So is this the boy that you’re gay with? Jorg’s kid really?”

 

“Bill-” Tom began grabbing onto my arm but I ignored him whirling around to face my father.

 

“It is none of your business ‘who I am gay with’? Okay Dad? Besides didn’t you say yourself that this is just a phase?” I shouted slightly startled with how angry I felt in that moment. But Gordon’s words had hurt me and I found myself feeling lost when it came to making up with him. How could I forgive him, my own father, for saying such hurtful and mean things to me? No matter how hard I tried, I could not think of a way to fix this. This was a problem that had been a long time coming. 

 

“Don’t raise your voice with me!” Gordon thundered suddenly dropping the concerned father act and I screamed in frustration pulling Tom up the stairs with me.

 

“Bill, get back here this instant!” I could hear Gordon stomping his foot in the kitchen but I did not stop as Tom and I made our way further into the upstairs.

 

“Bill!” Gordon yelled one last time before I pushed Tom into my room and slammed the door shut.

 

“Bill!” 

 

“Fuck! Off!” I opened the door and screamed before slamming it shut once more. I popped the lock into place and stood there staring at the white painted wood of the door for a few moments.

 

“Bill?” Tom’s voice asked uncomfortably from behind me and I could not the tears that had started streaming down my face.

 

“I’m sorry that you and your Dad have to stay here with us like this.” I croaked as I felt my throat closing. I sniffed and wiped at my eyes with my wrist.

 

“Bill.” Tom cooed walking over before pulling me into his arms, “Oh Bill don’t cry. Shh it’ll be alright. Don’t cry.”

 

“I hate him.” I sniffed wrapping my arms around Tom’s back and hugging him so that he was flush against my body, “I hate him so much.”

 

“Well…” Tom trailed off sighing, “I guess I can’t blame you. I mean it’s not really my place to say but… it seems that you live a pretty different kind of life here.”

 

“And by different you mean pretty fucked up.” I frowned pressing my nose into Tom’s shoulder as I felt Tom’s arm flexing around me tightly. 

 

“Yeah.” He said softly and I slowly felt the fight leaving from my body.

 

I liked this. I liked being held in Tom’s arms like this where it seemed like nothing in the world could get me here and I found myself never wanting to let go. Tom’s musty cologne filled my nose and I loved feeling the warmth of Tom’s body against mine. It wasn’t in a sexual manner, okay well I thought Tom was hot, but right now in this moment it was more a comfort thing. I hadn’t been held since I was a small child and right now Tom was offering a sense of security that I’d been missing for years. The ability to simply reach out and hug someone to know that this was real and everything was going to be alright was something that I’d been lacking. 

 

“I like this.” I whispered not sure why I was speaking so softly but feeling like it was appropriate.

 

“I like you.” Tom teased brushing some hair from my neck and I grinned up at him.

 

“Do you? Do you really?” I teased back giving his sides a squeeze, “What is it that you like about me?”

 

“Oh god.” Tom groaned rolling his eyes, “I’m not playing this game. I’ve played this game way too many times before.”

 

Tom’s voice was joking and light but I could not stop the small flash of jealously that overcame me. I knew that Tom had been with other people before me but just how many? Now that I really thought about it, I didn’t really know that much about Tom at all.

 

“How many?” I frowned pulling back slightly and the smile fell from Tom’s lips.

 

“W-what?” He asked slightly caught off guard. I could feel him tensing in my arms and I pushed back lightly until he was sitting on my bed.

 

“How many people have you dated in the past? Slept with? How many girlfriends have you played this ‘game’ with?” I placed my hands on hips in what I hoped to be a demanding manner but now Tom was looking away from me.

 

“What kind of a question is that?” Tom muttered looking to the Nena poster that hung on my wall.

 

“A kind that as your boyfriend I should know.” 

 

“God Bill don’t be a bitch about this.” Tom said suddenly sounding angry as he turned to look at me, “We’ve only been dating for what? An hour? Maybe two? And now you’re playing the jealous girlfriend card?”

 

“I am not!” I huffed trying not to yell. I would not allow my anger with my father to affect Tom and my relationship.

 

“You are! Why does it matter? You’ve been acting weird ever since we got home. Is this still about Tinker? I told you that we weren’t a thing, you don’t need to worry about her Bill.” Tom said pulling at his tank top to air himself out.

 

“You knew about James. I think that I should know about your history too!” 

 

“What? You don’t… you just can’t… ugh! Fine.” Tom said after struggling for a few moments, “I’m not fighting with you just right after we’ve started dating Bill. Okay? What do you want to know?”

 

“How many girlfriends have you had?” 

 

“Twelve.” Tom said not even blinking and I flinched a little.

 

“How many did you sleep with?” I said chewing at my bottom lip again and Tom sighed as if counting.

 

“I slept with ten of them and… and around… hmm let me count… one, two, three… and around twenty girls that weren’t my girlfriends.”

 

“Twenty?” I screeched jumping back slightly in shock, “Is that even physically possible?”

 

“Well over the course of the four years I’ve been sexually active and counting in summer nightclub conquests then yes. It is possible. Sheesh Bill I didn’t even think twenty was that big of a deal.”

 

“We’re only in high school!” I waved my hands around for emphasis, “And you’ve slept with more people than I think is possible in a lifetime.”

 

“I was a bit of a player sophomore and junior year.” Tom shrugged as if it could not helped and I suddenly felt very upset. Tom was the first boyfriend that I’d ever had, this was all new and very special to me. With the knowledge that Tom had done this a bunch of times before, I felt a little hurt and could not help but wonder if this was special anymore to Tom. Maybe I was being too emotional but everything was happening so fast and I felt as if I had no control over anything anymore.

 

“A-Are…” I swallowed looking down at me as I feared the answer, “Are you even gay Tom?”

 

“What?” Tom gasped looking shocked and I flushed red.

 

“I mean do you even like boys or is this just an experiment thing to you? I mean you flirted with me and everything like that… but you act straight most of the time.” I could feel the tears coming to my eyes again and I cursed, “Are you even gay?”

 

“Bill! Oh my god! I’m bi-sexual okay?” Tom said pulling at his hair before getting up off the bed and rushing over to me. He placed his hands on both of my shoulders and looked me in the eyes, “Is this what’s been making you act so weird? Are you like afraid of being hurt or something?”

 

“I don’t know.” I muttered unable to meet Tom’s eyes.

 

“Look Bill, I like girls and I like boys. Okay? I’ve been openly bi at my school now for a while so me being with a guy is nothing new-”

 

“What?” I cut him off, head shooting up.

 

“I said that I’ve been openly bi at my school for a while and-” Tom began again but I cut him off.

 

“No. No. I heard that part. What did you mean that you’ve been with a few guys as well?” I frowned, “Tom just how many people have you fucked over at Deerfield Academy?”

 

“I may have slept with a few guys as well.” Tom said looking sheepish and I squealed shoving Tom backwards.

 

“Oh my god you’re like a manwhore or something over there aren’t you?” I clasped my hands to my chest and stared at Tom with wide accusing eyes.

 

“Bill I really don’t see why any of that matters now.” Tom said shaking his head, “It’s not like I’m dating them now. I’m dating you and I plan on being faithful to you. And I just-”

 

Tom was cut off again but this time by the familiar jingle of my phone. My mind my feeling so shocked right and my heart so betrayed that I couldn’t face Tom. I quickly turned my back to him and flipped open my phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

“ _Oh hello Bill! it’s me, Cara! Look I know that you’re busy and all but I’m in need of some extra help down here. Would you mind stopping by and working from three to seven?_ ”

 

“Sure no problem.” I said shakily, “I’ll be down there in a few.”

 

“ _Okay! See in a little bit!_ ” Cara’s happy voice came out from the phone before the line went dead.

 

I felt numb as I turned around and faced Tom. This was not how things were supposed to go. This was not how I’d imagined things would go when I got my first boyfriend and it left a our feeling in my gut. Maybe Tom really wasn’t the right guy for me.

 

“I have to go.” I said lamely as a furious expression crossed Tom’s face.

 

“So I heard.” Tom huffed, “Bill listen, I don’t like to fight. I don’t see why my past girlfriends really matter so much since I’m dating you now.”

 

“They do matter, Tom!” I shouted, “It matters to me okay? It matters to me.” Without another word I grabbed my sweater shirt from my desk and turned to leave for work.

 

“Okay that’s great Bill, just walk away.” Tom said crossing his arms over his chest, “God I don’t it why girls have to make such a huge fucking deal over shit like this!”

 

“And stop grouping me with your past girlfriends and calling me a girl!” I screamed throwing my bedroom door open and turned around to look at Tom one last time, “Asshole!”

 

I slammed the door shut and quickly made my way down the stairs, ignoring Tom’s calls after me and Gordon’s voice as I walked through the kitchen. I dove into my truck and threw the thing in ‘drive’ before taking off. Beaches’n’Peaches had always offered me a place to hide from everything in the Gal Pal Castle and that was where I was headed now. 

 

Once again, Bill Trumper, was running from his fears but one can’t run from their fears forever.

* * *

“Oh good you’re here.” Cara said from her spot by the register and I gaped.

 

Never in all of the years working here had I ever seen Beaches’n’Peaches so crowded. The small store on average only got about three customers in there at a time but for whatever reason today the entire store was packed. I barely managed to shove through the people to retrieve my orange and pink apron from the employee rack when a woman stopped me.

 

“Excuse me,” She said grabbing me arm to keep me from running off, “I was wondering if you possibly have any of that soap that Ms. Star was seen with?”

 

“I’m sorry?” I said having no idea what the woman was talking about when I heard Cara shout out to me.

 

“Bill! I need you over here!” She called out as various people all fussed to get Cara attention at once, “Yes, yes if you could just hold on. Just a moment ma’am I’m helping this man.”

 

I quickly headed over the register without giving the woman that had stopped me another look when other customers began grabbing at me and asking if they could buy the soap that they’d seen in a magazine. By the time I reached the register, Cara looked as if she were about to cry.

 

“What’s going on?” I asked leaning close to be heard by Cara, “Where’s Gunter?”

 

“Poor boy has been running back and forth in storage trying to find all of our vanilla mulberry soap.” Cara explained taking a man’s cash and handing over a single bar. This caused a few more people to begin to shout and demand a bar as well.

 

“Ew!” I wrinkled my nose in distaste. Last summer Cara and I had made tons of the horrid stuff after Cara had read in a magazine that vanilla mulberry was going to be ‘The In’ scent that season. Unfortunately that trend never caught on and we were left with loads of the smelly stuff, unable to sell it to anyone even after severe discounting.

 

“Why would anyone want to buy that?” I asked.

 

“I’ll buy it!” One woman chirped in.

 

“No me! I’ll pay twice what she’s willing to!” Another woman jumped in glaring at the first that had spoken.

 

“Please people enough! We’re figuring this out as soon as possible. Please wait in line!” Cara sighed.

 

“Some starlet was seen in a magazine highly suggesting to buy vanilla mulberry soap as it was her secret to smooth skin. However she said that she only buys it from Beaches’n’Peaches as that is her preferred brand that works the best.” Cara explained just as Gunter reappeared from the back with a large cardboard box of soap.

 

“What starlet?” I asked as people began gathering around Gunter and shouting.

 

“Tinsel Mar? Tin Star? Something like that.” Cara shrugged as my mouth dropped open.

 

“Tinsley Star?” I asked shocked, “Tinsley Star suggested to buy our soap?”

 

Tinsley Star was THE starlet of my generation. She was constantly seen jetting around the world in the coolest clothes by the coolest and up-coming designers being transported in the coolest cars with the coolest technology. Tinsley was the daughter of an oil tycoon and now as of recent the sister-in-law of Swedish royalty thanks to her older brother. She was constantly in all of the fashion and gossip magazines and I could not believe that such an influential person had come into our store. Wait… when _did_ Tinsley come into our store?

 

“She buys soap from us?” I frowned confused.

 

“Says her mother buys it for her.” A woman said, “Now we buy get some soap already?”

 

Cara, Gunter, and I immediately set to work selling bar after bar of the stuff as the customers kept flowing in. The mad rush continued until finally the cardboard box was empty and Gunter said that we didn’t have anymore in the back. I found myself shocked, it had certainly felt like there was a lot more leftover after making the terrible stuff last year.

 

“People if you could just write your names and phone numbers down on this sheet, we’ll call you when we have more vanilla mulberry available.” Cara said raising a clipboard over her head as people began bustling closer. They were by no means an angry mob but they certainly were very rude and pushy.

 

Finally the doors of Beaches’n’Peaches were closed leaving behind a very exhausted Gunter, a shell-chocked Cara, and a very surprised me.

 

“It’s been like this all day.” Cara said locking the front doors firmly and flipping the ‘open’ sign to ‘closed’.

 

“They all started coming in at around nine this morning and then things really picked up around lunch time.” Cara sighed watching as Gunter walked over the chair he normally sat and fell into it.

 

“I don’t think I’ve exercised this much since clinic soccer.” Gunter panted throwing an arm over his face and stretched out my back frowning.

 

“That was crazy.” I agreed pulling off my apron and hanging back up in its place, “Well I guess I’m going to be heading back home Cara. Should I still come in tomorrow at one?”

 

“Would you mind getting here at eight in the morning instead?” Cara winced, “I don’t know how much longer this vanilla mulberry stuff is going to keep going on and I’ll need all the help that I can get.”

 

“Sure.” I smiled weakly making my way to the door, “Gunter? You got a ride?”

 

“Yeah.” Gunter called back collapsing the cardboard box that had once contained over a hundred bars of soap.

 

“Alright then. Bye Cara! Bye Gunter!” I called leaving the store as the tiny bell rang out overhead. 

 

I stopped just outside the store trying to decide if I should stop off for a coffee before heading home or to just wait until then. I really needed a caffeine boost right about then. I finally decided to grab a quick coffee and headed towards the StarBucks across the street. As usual in such places out in L.A. the store was crowded with various people in sunglasses even though the sun had gone down already and girls with small dogs that resembled more rats than dogs.

 

I was just about to get into the insanely long line when a noticed a very familiar head of blonde highlighted hair styled into a surfer cut. I cringed just about to turn and leave when that head of hair decided to turn around in that moment.

 

“Bill!” James sputtered looked just as shocked as I felt, “Is that you? What have you done with your hair?”

 

“Hey James.” I smiled weakly rubbing at my arm. What do I do? Should I walk away now? Or should I try to act normal and get in line so that James doesn’t think I’m avoiding him? But didn’t he say he thought we shouldn’t be near each other anymore?

 

“Oh my gosh.” James said looking over my new dark hair, “You look exactly like…” _Like Brice?_ I finished in my head.

 

“Were you going to get something?” James smiled looking in pain, “You don’t have to go just because I’m here.”

 

“Y-Yeah.” I stuttered stepping in line behind him, “I know that. I was just checking the menu.”

 

“Oh.” James said running a hand through his hair and releasing a sigh. I felt my legs go weak and looked down to hide the huge smile that was definitely on my face.

 

“So how have you been?” James said awkwardly.

 

“Fine… given well you know.” I shrugged, “And you? How’s Brice?”

 

“He’s doing fine.” James’ brow creased and I nodded as a silence fell over us.

 

“I can’t do this any more.” James said shaking his head and I jumped a little startled.

 

“I can get out of line if you’d like.” I offered gesturing weakly to the door and James sighed once more.

 

“That’s not what I meant.” James said looking troubled.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Bill I can’t stop thinking about that kiss.” He said as his face turned red and I now I said ‘oh’ for an entirely different reason.

 

“What do you mean? I already apologized for that. I don’t know what more else you want.” I said frowning.

 

“No I mean… I broke up with Brice.” James blurted and now my eyes really were widening.

 

“What?” I squawked shocked.

 

“I just couldn’t look at him the same knowing that I kissed you. Bill I really liked you back in middle school and I still do even now.” James smiled.

 

“What?” I squawked again still in shock.

 

“I broke up with him, Bill. And I’d meaning to stop by your house for the past few days but have been too chicken to ask but… could we get dinner or something?” James said boldly and I could see the people in line turn around slightly in interest.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” I blurted hating how hurt James looked.

 

“Oh I forgot.” James said sourly, “You’re still dating Tom aren’t you?”

 

“Tom and I aren’t dating!” I said immediately as a reaction. Too many times Kitty had teased me about such things but now I realized in horror my mistake. That wasn’t true anymore. Tom and I _were_ dating now as of this afternoon and I opened my mouth to correct myself when James spoke up.

 

“That’s great! Well I mean it’s not great that you guys broke up, I’m sorry about that, but you’re single now? So do you want to get dinner tomorrow night?” James said eyes sparkling.

 

“I can’t.” I shook my head but James was insistent.

 

“Please Bill.” He begged grabbing my hands in his, “It really tore me up when I heard that you liked me back in middle school; and then to see your face when you saw Brice? It tore me up. I was being a fool Bill, please just one dinner? It doesn’t even have to be a date, we can just go as friends and see where that takes us.”

 

“Say yes already.” One voice said in line and I glared looking down the line to see who had said that.

 

“Say yes!” A woman a few people in front of us encouraged and soon the whole store was looking.

 

“Is he asking him to marry him?” One voice asked.

 

“No, just to go out for dinner.” Another one supplied.

 

“Oh! Then say yes, boy!” 

 

“Oh god.” I muttered and James gave my hands a squeeze.

 

“Please Bill? As friends?” He begged and I could not help but think back to how Tom and I had fought earlier. We’d barely been dating for a day and we were already fighting. That was not how I’d imagined things going and now upon looking at James, the boy of my fantasies since middle school, I could not help but feel like this was the fairy tale ending I was looking for. In fairy tales the protagonist always ended up with their true love in the end, right? Maybe Tom was just a minor bump in the road while James was the real deal. With the way my heart was pumping in my chest he certainly felt like the real deal.

 

“Okay.” I smiled as a few people cheered while others rolled their eyes.

 

“Great.” James beamed leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to my cheek, “I’ll pick you up at your place at six?”

 

“What? No!” I said touching the place on my cheek that James had just kissed, “Not at my house. Just pick me up at Beaches’n’Peaches okay?”

 

“Where?” James’ brow wrinkled.

 

“Beaches’n’Peaches.” I repeated pointing out the window to across the street where Cara’s store sat, “Pick me up there.”

 

“Okay it’s a date.” James said turning around to see that he was the next person in line when someone yelled at us to get moving.

 

James had ordered his coffee and I’d ordered mine before the two of us found ourselves conversing on one of the couches in the store. We’d retold tales of middle school and laughed over common views of current celebrities as I felt all of the tension from earlier beginning to slip away. _This is why I liked James_ , I started to remember, _Everything with him is so easy going and there’s never a dull moment_. When I was with James I felt as if I were floating on air and he always managed to make me laugh.

 

As it got later I finally had to go home and I wished James goodnight with the promise of seeing him tomorrow. Now in the silence of my truck as I drove home the realization of what I really did hit me, I had just cheated on Tom. Tom and I had only been dating for barely a day but making arrangements to see another guy was considered cheating, wasn’t it? But then again Tom and I had fought pretty badly this afternoon so were we broken up?

 

“I think it’s over, isn’t it?” I spoke out loud as I pulled up to the Gal Pal Castle driveway. I rolled down my window and flashed the security pass that allowed the large gates to open as I drove down the driveway.

 

“Tom seemed pretty mad. I don’t think he’d want to keep dating after that.” I frowned parking my car next to Tom’s fancy one and killing the engine, “It certainly seems like he wouldn’t given how he was yelling.”

 

I softly opened the front door of the house and kicked off my sneakers not caring where I left them as our butler would take care of them. My feet quietly padded across the marble floors as the sounds of Gordon and his friends could be heard coming from the pool area. I walked towards the stairwell ready to go to my room when I heard a voice call out my name quietly behind.

 

“Tom?” I asked turning around to see the corn rowed boy standing at the base of the stairs, a look of worry in his eyes.

 

“I heard you come in and just thought I’d come to see you.” He said continuing to stare directly in my eyes and I found myself unable to think as I stared at the deep brown globes.

 

“Are we broken up?” I asked cutting to the chase and a panicked expression crossed Tom’s face.

 

“No!” He shouted taking a step closer to me as if to reach out, “I mean not if you don’t want to. But if you want to break up that’s fine.”

 

I stayed quiet and looked down at my feet unsure how to answer. Damn Tom for putting the decision with me. 

 

“But Bill,” Tom said and I picked up my head again to look him in the eyes, “I really like you and I don’t want us to break up.”

 

“I really like you too.” I said and it was the truth. I really did like Tom in a romantic manner but my feelings for James were conflicting inside of me. Did I want this to end with Tom?

 

“Come down here.” Tom said eyes darkening at my confirmation and I obeyed walking back down the stairs towards him.

 

“I think you look really hot with dark hair.” Tom breathed as I felt the electricity slice between us. I’d always felt attracted to Tom but now with him acting in such a bold almost dominating manner I found my heart rate picking up as new feelings filled me.

 

“Oh.” I whimpered and the next thing I knew Tom had wrapped his arms around me and we were kissing.

 

Unlike our first kiss, Tom’s mouth now met mine in a repetition of short kisses. His lips were like fire against mine and I gasped as I felt my body beginning to respond to his touch. Tom threaded one hand through my hair holding my tightly as I found myself snaking my arms around his neck. I mewled against him as Tom grunted softly moving down to kiss my neck.

 

“Don’t break up with me.” Tom breathed pressing soft kisses to my skin, “Please.”

 

“Oh Tom.” I whined taking the initiative and capturing Tom’s lips in a kiss. 

 

We breathed heavily through our noses as our mouths met with wet sounds and I found my toes tingling. Everything had been so rated G with us before and this new level of intensity excited me. I’d never been kissed like this before and I felt a slight tightening in my pants.

 

“Tomi.” I sighed as we pulled apart for breath. Tom was panting lightly as well as he looked me in the eyes with a serious expression.

 

“Don’t break up with me.” He said once more and I found myself nodding.

 

“Thank god.” He said before leaning in for another kiss when a voice startled us apart.

 

“Oh god!” We looked up to see Kitty, Georg, and Gustav standing on the stairwell above.

 

“Get a room you two!” Kitty howled and I felt my face burning.

 

“God we come down to see if you guys wanted to watch a movie and we find you two sucking each other’s faces off!” Georg bellowed in agreement.

 

“Oh shut up!” Tom laughed slinging an arm around my shoulders, “We’ll be up in a minute.”

 

“Alright.” Kitty said in an all-knowing voice, “But if you two aren’t up here in another five minutes we’ll assume that you two are kissing again and start the movie without you.” The three of them retreated down the hallway and I turned back to Tom.

 

“So do I still have a boyfriend?” Tom grinned in that boyish manner that made my legs weak.

 

“Yeah.” I blushed ducking my head.

 

“Bill? Shy? Where’s that seething bitch that greeted me that first day I got here?” Tom teased pressing a kiss to my cheek to show that he was joking. I laughed lightly and began tugging him towards where Kitty and the others had disappeared.

 

“Oh shut up.”

 

It was a phrase I found myself saying a lot lately.


	10. Episode Ten: Total Drama Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to **extrraordinaryy** for being my 200th reviewer!

Within the following two days I spent most of my time trying to avoid Gordon at all costs. Which actually was a lot easier than I thought it was, as Gordon suddenly had to fly out to New York City with what he now had dubbed his “G-Bros” to shoot an episode. The usual entourage was taken along leaving half of the Gal Pal Castle vacant and I was already hearing the complaints from Kitty. 

“Why in the hell does Tinker get to go?” Kitty grumbled from her seat across from me at the kitchen table. Tom and G’s were taking advantage of our full sized basketball court out by the tennis courts while I had decided to stay indoors where it was air conditioned, a wise choice in my mind.

“I thought you really didn’t care for stuff like that.” I sighed resting my head on the table. I sighed as the cool wood pressed into my forehead. We had nothing scheduled for the day and all I wanted to do was relax. Cara had things finally all settled down at the shop as it turned out that Tinsley Star’s mother had been joking about the whole soap thing. I’d been worried that this would offend Cara but she seemed rather relieved at the lighter traffic while on the phone. 

“Well I do when Gordon decides to take Finn with him!” Kitty grumbled gathering some of her long black hair into a messy ponytail. I watched her for a moment, fascinated with the fine brown hairs that were visible atop her head.

“You’re roots are coming in.” I pointed out spooning a mouthful of cereal into my mouth and Kitty gave me a puzzled look.

“You’re roots.” I gestured with my spoon. She reached up a tentative hand and felt the top of her head as if her fingers would tell of her hair dye’s treachery.

“Fucking great.” Kitty spat now proceeding to mumble to herself, “First I get box blocked and now this!”

“Go them done today.” I mumbled resting my head down on the table once more and Kitty let out a frustrated growl.

“Damn this heat!” She shrieked slamming her fist down on the table. My poor cereal bowl shook sending some Lucky Charms bobbing in a sea of milk, “We have air conditioning in this house and I can’t even feel it! What is the point?”

“Go cool off in the pool.”

“With Gus- _stav_ and _Gay_ -org out there?” Kitty scoffed, “I think not. I liked being ogled at least after three o’clock, it’s far too early for that.”

“Why don’t you go to the beach?” I groaned. Kitty did have the point, this was probably the hottest day of the summer and I could barely even think in the smoldering heat. The air conditioning unit could be heard humming on overdrive and yet beads of sweat still ran down my back.

“Bill!” Kitty jumped out of her chair once again shaking the table, “That’s it!”

“What?” I whined turning my head to face her. I stared out at her with one eye as my face pressed against the table on the other.

“The beach, duh! I haven’t been to the beach in like forever! Go get the boys, we’re so like going.” Kitty twittered waving her hand in what she must have thought was a cute manner before dashing off towards the stairs.

“Nuh?” I warbled slowing pushing my self up from my seat. I deposited my bowl in the sink and looked through the window towards the courts. They were further back on the property lined by the stonewall that fenced the whole yard in just a little beyond the pool. My eyes flickered over the thermometer in the window’s corner and I groaned.

“One hundred and two degrees?” I groaned, “Fuck. How are they able to play in this heat?”

I glanced up towards the stairs to where Kitty had disappeared and sighed once more. I then slid the slider door open and made my war across the lawn, slightly repulsed by the feeling of burnt grass beneath my feet.

“Isn’t there someone that’s supposed to take care of that?” I glanced down at the yellow patches when I heard Tom call out to me.

“Hey!” Tom smiled and I felt my heart stop. Tom had rolled up his normally baggy shorts so that a good portion of his calves were showing. He, along with Georg and Gustav, had decided to take his shirt off although I barely even glanced at the other two as I took in the sight of a trail of sweat running down between Tom’s small pecks. 

“Oh my god. I’m starting to think like some love struck teenage girl.” I whispered to myself, eyes widening when Tom began to come closer. I smiled, about to meet him halfway, when Tom told me to stop.

“The pavement’s really hot.” Tom said stood before me as his feet stood on the court and mine stayed in the grass.

“I’m not some girl.” I raised my eyebrow about to move forward when Tom caught my elbow, “Hey!”

“I mean it Bill.” Tom said glancing down at my feet and I suddenly realized how pale I was in comparison, “If you’re not used to it your foot is going to blister.”

“You don’t have any shoes on.” I looked over Tom’s shoulder to the G’s, “They don’t either.”

“It’s too hot to wear shoes.” Gustav puffed bending down to take a sip from his water bottle, “Damn treads were melting.”

“Plus my feet were beginning to sink.” Georg smiled lopsidedly and I pulled back.

“TMI.” I said disgusted and Tom laughed.

“So what you brings you out here to man’s country?” Tom grinned.

“Kitty and I were wondering if the three you wanted to go to the beach with us.”  
“In this weather? The sand will be hotter than the court.” Georg shook his head frowning. 

“Better than inside of the house.” I glanced back at the gaudy architecture of the castle, “I swear it’s hotter in there than it is out here.”

“I’m up for going.” Gustav piped in.

“Same.” Tom smiled at me before turning to look at Georg. The brunette was currently trying to wrestle his long hair into a high ponytail, as small wisps of hair were clinging to his neck. When he finally achieved his result, I could not help but laugh.

“Nice hair.” I laughed at Georg’s ridiculously girly looking ponytail as his hands instantly flew to his hair.

“Oh fuck you guys.” Georg quickly undid his new creation, “And don’t; you laugh at me, Kaulitz! I remember quite clearly when you used to have dreadlocks! Your hair would look a fucking pineapple on your head!”

“Dreads?” I turned to Tom surprised. It had never even crossed my mind that Tom could look differently than he did now, there was still so much we didn’t know about each other.

“Not one of my better moments.” Tom scratched at the back of his neck sheepishly, “I thought I was a gangster in middle school.”

“Thought?” Georg cackled, “You still do! I could fit three Gustav’s in your pants!” He grabbed at Gustav for emphasis and Gustav ducked out of the way.

“So beach? Yes or no?” I titled my head to the side and Georg whined in frustration before finally agreeing to go as well.

“We’re leaving in ten, so you guys better get your suits on!” I called heading back across the burnt lawn to the house. As I ventured inside and walked past the calendar on the wall, I could not help but feel as if I’d forgotten something.

* * *

“Alright!” Kitty cheered slamming the Jeep’s door shut before bouncing off towards the water. Georg, Gustav, Tom, and I were left with the task of carrying all of the towels, chairs, umbrellas, and everything else Kitty had managed to cram into the car.

“God I haven’t been here in forever!” I squinted against the sun out towards the water. There already were a fair amount of people here at Manhattan Beach, but it was nowhere near as bad as it gets at Santa Barbara. The beach is so packed with lounging sunbathers there that you barely even have any sand to walk on. 

“Woah.” Georg, Gustav, and Tom all said at the same time.

“I’ve never seen the Pacific Ocean before.” Tom practically squealed. He quickly offloaded his portion of the load on the first bit of sand he could find before racing off towards the water. Kitty had already managed to get down to her swimsuit and was enjoying how all of the boys on the beach were watching her every move. Tom joined her, not even bothering to take off his t-shirt, and instantly all of the boys from before attention was now somewhere else.

“Oh by all means!” I shouted after Tom as he dove in. Georg laughed from besides me as he too tugged off his shirt and made a run for it. I watched awkwardly as Gustav too began to strip down when he looked up at me.

“Are you not going in?” 

“Oh I’m just going to put on sun screen first.” I smiled reaching into a nearby beach bag for a bottle, “Don’t want to get burned.”

“Good point.” Gustav looked back towards the steady waves, “I’m going to take a quick dip and then come back to get some.”

“Alright.” I waved as Gustav joined the little party in the water. With everyone now gone and I turned around to survey the spot Tom had so thoughtfully picked. We were the closest plot to the main walkway and there was a family with little kids nearby, _very_ little kids. 

“Best to remind Georg of his swearing when he comes back.” I muttered pulling out a towel and popping open an umbrella. 

I was wearing one of my own t-shirts as Kitty said this was an okay occasion for my usual ‘baggy shapeless crap’ clothes. I had my sunglasses that one of the Gal Pals had tossed at me after she claimed she’d moved onto a new designer perched on my head and I’d opted for some canvas shorts. This would be the first time Tom would see me in what I normally would wear to school and I couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious. 

But this was the beach! A place to not fuss over clothing and just to enjoy swimming right? It really didn’t matter what you wore to the beach. The giggling gaggle of teenage girls that walked past me obviously disagreed. They were all wearing extremely short shorts that left the bottom swell of their butts hanging out and were bare except for some string bikinis to conceal their chests. The tanned blonde of the group seemed to be the ringer leader and the four of them stopped when they spotted my friends.

“Check out hottie with the body.” The alpha purred as the group came to a stop directly in front of me, with the backs to me of course.

“Ohh!” The redhead giggled eyeing where Tom was splashing Georg, “Which one? The brunette?”

I rolled my eyes just about to tell them to move when the blonde spoke again.

“Ew!” The alpha squealed slapping her friend on the arm, “No! The one with the cornrows.”

“Oh yeah.” The Asian of the group nodded eyeing Tom over, “Check him out! Do you think he’s still in high school?”

“He looks like he’d be in college with muscles like those. No boys at our school ever look like that. God! He’s built like an Adonis!” The final girl with the mole on her shoulder spoke.

“Black haired chick at eleven o’clock.” The blonde stated glancing to her friends, “Sister? Friend? Girlfriend? Or are they friends but she wants to be more?”

“Hmm.” The redhead said and I instantly realized they were talking about Kitty. But looking at these girls around my age, and well knowing just how hard Kitty worked for that body; there was no reason why these four should not be jealous.

“Friend.” The Asian said.

“Friend.” The redhead said quickly in agreement.

“I don’t know.” Mole shoulder girl said squinting out towards the water, “I get the ‘wants to be more’ vibe.”

I squawked from behind them in surprise and the four turned around to look at me. Now I realized why the alpha of the group seemed so familiar. This was Ali Ryan, the girl that all of the straight boys at Loyola always spoke of. Rumor has it that her ego is just as big as her breast size.

“Um excuse me?” Ali rolled her head around like as if it were on a pivot, “Can we help you?”

“N-no.” My eyes widened surprised that they had heard me. “I was just-”

“Don’t want to hear it.” Ali held up her hand and turned her head to the side. Instantly the other three were mimicking her motions as they made it quite clear that I was not to talk. 

“What?” I said flatly narrowing my eyes. My glanced quickly over to Tom who was still in the water, totally oblivious to what was happening up here on the shore. Ali followed me gaze and I quickly tore my eyes away. She glanced back to me and smiled sweetly.

“Aw.” She cooed, “Does the art geek girl have a crush on Hunky over there?”

“What?” I squawked again, “You think I’m a-”. The word _girl_ was cut off as Ali spoke once again.

“Well back off bitch.” She stuck her index finger out at me, “I saw him first and he’s mine. Boys with abs like that do not talk to flat-chested girls like you.”

“Excuse me?” I snarled instantly jumping up from my spot on the towel. Like hell I would take this sitting down. 

Ali’s eyes widened as she realized that this ‘art geek girl’ was actually at least a foot taller than her. Her eyes shot down to my chest in confusion before widening in understanding.

“Oh my god.” She stumbled backwards into the waiting arms of her friends, “You’re a boy? What the fuck?”

“Of course I’m a boy!” I snapped placing my hands on my hips. Her bitchy high school girl instincts kicked in at my challenging manner as she too now stood off against me.

“Well then that’s even sadder.” Ali snarled with a sick laugh, “Do you see that girl over there?” She pointed towards Kitty.

“Do you really think that Hunky over there would be friends with a girl like her if he was…” She stifled her laugh behind her hand and instantly her friends were laughing as well, as if she’d told the funniest joke ever.

“Do you really think that a boy like that would be gay?” Ali scoffed, “Please don’t make me laugh. Why don’t you just crawl back into the hole you crawled out of and back off my man?”

“Then I’ll have to ask you to back off mine.” I snapped taking a step forward and Ali’s over-plucked eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

“Excuse me?”

“That boy over there,” I pointed towards Tom, “Hunky, as you call him, is my boyfriend.”

“In your gay little dreams maybe.” Ali snorted rolling her eyes and I tried really hard in that moment not to punch her in the face. I looked out towards the water where Tom and prayed for once the goofball would get something right.

“Hey Tomi!” I called waving my arm in the air and Tom looked up instantly. His face lighted up upon seeing me and I grinned at Ali. Karma is a bitch, sweetheart.

“I need to put some sunscreen on my back.” I smiled titling my head so that my long black hair fell over my shoulder like a girl’s. Now everyone, or at least in the general area, had their attention on me.

“I was wondering if you could help?” I lowered my chin and batted my eyelashes at Tom. Okay, so maybe I was overdoing it by a little but you cannot describe of utterly adorable and goofy Tom looked in that moment. He was instantly splashing out of the water and storming towards us in great strides.

“Oh my god.” Ali whispered as Tom came closer. She turned to me with a look to disbelief and disgust as Tom finally approached us.

“Hey babe.” Tom grinned slinging his arm over my shoulders and pulling me to his side. He turned his attention to the group of girls and smiled.

“Are these your friends?” He said naively and Ali released a frustrated growl as she stomped her foot in the sand. My amusement in her pain was not long lasted as she winded back her foot and kicked a wave of sand at us.

“Fags!” She screeched before storming off and her trio was following her quickly with words of disgust.

“What was all of that about?” Tom frowned dropping his childish manner that he had earlier, “Bill, if those are your friends you might want to consider getting some new ones.”

“They’re not friends.” I smiled wrapping my arms around his waist, “I just totally used you to get back at her. She was ogling you like a piece of meat and then just went off on me.”

“Mmm.” Tom’s brow knitted as he watched Ali get smaller in the distance, “So I’ve been played, huh?”

“Yes.” I grinned giving him a squeeze deviously. Tom grinned back at me before slinging me over his shoulder.

“T-Tom!” I squawked kicking my legs as he tightened his hold around my waist, “Put me down!”

“Nope.” Tom said, “You haven’t been in the water once today. And since you so graciously used me as arm candy, I’m making you take a nice swim with me.”

“Wait what?” I panicked now kicking my legs for a new reason, “No Tom! Seriously put me down!”

“You’re not getting out of it that easily.” Tom laughed thinking this was all a game.

“No Tom!” I said struggling, “Put me down!”

“Bill-” Tom glanced at me confused but not stopping in his progress towards the ocean. I could hear the waves crashing louder than ever and I burst into tears hitting Tom’s back.

“Put me down now!” I shrieked and Tom dropped me instantly in surprise. It was the kind of shriek one makes when screaming for help and Tom was staring at me now in fear.

“What did I do?” He asked reaching out a hand to me but then thinking better of it, “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“No.” I trembled wiping at my eyes, “I’m fine.”

“When then what the hell was that?” Tom said unconvinced, “Bill, you sounded like I was… hurting you or something.”

“It’s just…” I looked off towards the water where Georg, Gustav, and Kitty were watching us confused.

“Just?”

“I’m afraid of the ocean.” I was still trembling and Tom’s whole face softened.

“Oh Bill.” Tom sighed wrapping his arms around me in a hug, “Oh Bill. Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“It’s embarrassing alright?” I huffed turning my back so that the rest of the gang could not see my face, “Do you know what it’s like to always be the awkward kid out that can’t join in going to the beach? It sucks.”

“I could teach you how to swim. It’s really not that scary and if you know how to swim, then maybe you won’t be so afraid of the ocean.” Tom suggested tentatively placing his hand on my shoulder and I shook my head.

“No you don’t get it. I’m like _afraid_ of the ocean. I can swim Tom, I mean after all we do have a pool at the Gal Pal Castle. But I’m I just can’t go in ocean water.” I shuddered looking out as the waves crashed onto the shore, “It freaks me out. Like what if a shark or something comes and bites me? Or what if I get swept away by the current? Then I’ll just be floating out in the middle nowhere with no idea where land even is!”

“Woah! Woah! Bill, calm down.” Tom said giving my shoulder a firm squeeze. I had begun hyperventilating without even realizing it and I slowed my breathing until it was back to normal.  
“So nothing is going to get you into that water huh?” Tom sighed looking forlornly back out at the water.

“No sorry.” I said instantly feeling bad about making Tom upset, “But that shouldn’t stop you from having fun! Go back in the water with Georg and Gustav, it’s no big deal.”

“Huh?” Tom said looking thoroughly confused. I smiled and sat back down onto my towel before flipping open a book.

“Besides,” I yawned putting my sunglasses on, “I always hang out up here when Gordon and the girls come to beach. I don’t mind.”

“Bill you really don’t get it, do you?” Tom smiled plopping down on the towel besides me; “I’m not just going to leave you stranded up here by yourself.”

“Besides,” He mimicked me going crossed eyed, “People might begin to think you’re weird if you just sit up here all alone. Especially with you wearing all of those layers.”

“Oh be quiet!” I laughed as Tom contorted his face into a funny expression.

“You still need help putting sunscreen on your back?” Tom grinned deviously, “You’re going to need to strip down for that.”

“Says the boy whose arms are already turning red.” I grinned back and Tom panicked looking down at his arms, “Serves you right for just jumping into the water like that and leaving me to carry down the stuff.”

“Fuck!” Tom swore upon realizing that his arms were indeed now a burnt red, in addition to his legs, chest, back, and whole body.

I simply laughed, the lingering feeling that I’d forgotten something yet again nagging at the back of my mind.

* * *

I awoke to the sound and vibration of my phone going off in my pants. An odd feeling that startled me awake during our journey back to Gordon’s fantasyland. Kitty was asleep in the front passenger seat as Georg drove the vehicle, occasionally fiddling with the radio dials. Gustav could be heard snoring besides me as I sat squished in the middle seat besides Tom. 

“Hmm.” Tom grumbled nosing his face against the window and I lightly pushed myself off of where I’d been resting against him. My whole back ached from the odd angle and I winced stretching as my phone went off again.

“SNSD?” Georg snorted looking at me through the rearview mirror, “Are you sure you’re not a girl?”

“Oh shut up.” I yawned with no real venom behind it. My phone went off once more and I sighed flipping it open.

_Hey… we still on 4 2night?_

“Shit.” I whispered glancing up at Georg but he was already playing with the radio once more. 

I’d completely forgotten about my date with James! I looked to Tom but the poor boy was fast asleep. Guilt immediately plagued me and I gnawed on my lower lip as I thought. I really liked Tom, he was goofy, but he’d been so sweet the entire day at the beach choosing to stay on the towel with me. At the same time I couldn’t help but wonder how long this would last. Tom was too good for me and it seemed no matter where we went, he’d have hoards of girls chasing him. What could someone like me, a complete nerd, have to offer to someone like him? Kitty’s clothes and Tinker’s makeup could not hide at the end of the day that come school again in the Fall, I’d be having my head swirlied again. 

And then there was James. James had always known that I was a nerd. Who’d known me throughout my awkward stages and yet still managed to like me. I could see James and I staying together for a long period of time where as everything with Tom seemed so spontaneous. My phone vibrated again.

_Ur not chickening out on me r u?_

I sighed just about to type a reply saying that I couldn’t make it when another text from James came in.

_Bill I hope u don’t I’ve been looking forward 2 this all day_

That last message struck me hard and I sighed. I looked to Tom one last time taking in how utterly adorable he looked sleeping in Gordon’s crappy Jeep.

“Sorry Tom.” I whispered, fingers flying over the phone’s keys as I typed my response.

_Yeah we r good c u @ Beaches’n’Peaches @ 8?_

* * *

“Bill!”

I turned around to see James smiling and walking towards me. He cautiously looked up down the busy street that was Cara’s storefront before crossing over to join me. The night lampposts were already on yet the steady stream of Starbucks customers across the way did not stop. I’d told everyone back at the Gal Pal Castle that I’d be helping Cara without something that night and no one had even batted an eyelash. 

“Wow.” James smiled doing that annoying hot thing of where he manages to flip his hair only so that it falls in his eyes again, “You look amazing.”

“I’m in a t-shirt and shorts.” I snorted taking his casual attire, “But thanks.”

“So where to my lady?” James said with a serious face as he extended his arm to me. I stared at him oddly for a moment before he burst out in laughter.

“Okay so looks like someone had grown out of the corny jokes.” James teased taking my hand in his as we began walking off down the street, “Back in middle school you have been giggling like a girl.”

“Seems a lot of people have been making that comparison lately.” I mumbled all too conscious of how tight James’ grip on my hand was.

“That you’re a girl? Don’t take it too harshly Bill, people just can’t handle how incredibly hot you are.”

“Pardon?” I choked turning to James with eyes wide from surprise.

“Wow you really don’t handle cheese anymore do you?” James said with a new wonder as if seeing me in a new light, “Mr. Bill Trumper you sir have grown up.”

“Not really.” I smiled weakly as James launched into some old tales from middle school.

We continued on like for quite some time, holding hands walking down the street, but James’ lame jokes did not get any better. We ended up getting dinner at some cute little Mom-and-Pop restaurant owned by some Italians and James had not stopped talking throughout the whole meal.

“Oh now that was a great day!” James laughed taking another mouthful of pasta and I winced at how similar he sounded to Gordon.

“Bill you’ve barely even touched your meal.” James frowned, “Are you feeling sick?”

“Too much cheese.” I said bitterly but James didn’t pick up on my jab.

“Well you should have told them.” James shrugged before poking at my plat with his fork, “Are you going to eat that?” 

“You can have it.” I sighed rubbing my head tenderly. 

“And do you remember that time in Mrs. Norris’ class-”

“Can we talk about something other than middle school?” I said placing my fork down on the table causing the whole thing to rattle. James looked hurt.

“Well what do you want to talk about?” He said, his playful manner suddenly gone.

“I don’t know.” I sighed rolling my eyes and glancing around the restaurant, “Just something other than-Kitty?”

“Kitty?” James frowned as my whole body froze up. There standing in the entrance of the restaurant was Kitty, Georg, Gustav, and Tom. The four of them were currently at the hostess’ stand waiting to be seated and I felt my mouth go dry.

“I need to go to the bathroom for a minute.” I said throwing my napkin down on the table and not even waiting for James to reply.

I rushed into the men’s room and locked myself in the nearest stall, my heart beating loudly in my chest the whole time. I was fucked.


End file.
